Redemption
by samptra
Summary: He wanted to say he wasn't sure when it had become an obsession, but that would be a lie. It had become an obsession the day he had lost him. That one bright spot in his miserable existence gone in a heartbeat. He'd lost his soul and his mind that day. No not accurate either, he had lost his heart that day. They had buried it with that patriotic hero.
1. Stark you're the last

Disclaimer: Don't own just borrowing from Marvel, but if I did, Steve and Tony always!

Genre: Romance, angst, tragedy, action, adventure, humor, AU

Story: He wanted to say he wasn't sure when it had become an obsession, but that would be a lie. It had become an obsession the day he had lost him. That one bright spot in his miserable existence gone in a heartbeat. He'd lost his soul and his mind that day. No not accurate either, he had lost his heart that day. They had buried it with that patriotic hero.

Author's Note: Well I'm back! With a new one, not going to lie it's going to be a tear jerker. Also Tony is completely badass in this one. It's rather AUish, but not at the same time. I may have to start another fluffy one to offset the angst of this one. I'm pretty excited about the concept and I hope you guys are too. Anyway please enjoy!

Redemption 

Chapter 1 - Stark you're the last

"_Steve you need to get out of there, you're out of time!" the frantic yell cut across the com, as the man in red and gold armor sped towards the red, white, and blue figure holding back the oncoming machine. "I can get you more time," he grunted back, his shield slicing the air again and again. Iron Man pushed harder, "No time get out!" JARVIS was in his ear telling him he was rapidly loosing power. "All power to thrusts, shut up JARVIS I know the math," he also knew the odds, and he was hoping for a little divine providence. "Please Steve get out," the plea came out softly. _

"_I can ge-" he was cut off, as a sudden explosion ended his words, Tony screamed over the link, "STEVE!" static the only reply. The others where yelling but it seemed distant and fuzzy; rushing towards the last known location of Captain America. _

_Tony the first to arrive stumbling as he touched down already running, the dust and debris still settling. The large machine was labouring onwards into the panicked city, but the man in the iron suit was focused on one thing. "Steve?" he frantically searched, trying to spot that distinctive costume. He barely heard the small moan of pain. It felt like he was moving in slow motion, sliding to his knees beside the prone figure. _

_Ripping his helmet off, dark eyes refusing to acknowledge what he was seeing. "Steve…" large metal bars protruded from that wide chest; three in all. One had gone right through his heart, blood pooling under him at an incredible rate. Shock set in then, the world draining of sound and colour, the battle faded and his entire being centered on the man dying before him. A trembling metal hand settled around the bar trying to stanch the ceaseless flow, "Steve hold on you'll be fine." The words rang hollow in his own mind._

"_Tony…I never told you…." Steve coughed, blood trickling from between colourless lips, "No don't you say goodbye, don't you dare." He begged, staring into those beautiful blue eyes, The blonde smiled softly, the pain beginning to ease from his features, "Love you…" bloody lips formed the words slowly, crimson trickling from the corner of his mouth. "No please Steve please, I love you too please," he gathered the big man close, the big body trembling. He was crying, unsure when the tears had started, as he begged and pleaded for him not to leave. Desperately pressing his lips to the dying man tasting the metallic tang, "Please…" desolate he clutched the cooling body rocking back and forth. Once bright blue eyes clouded over, staring lifelessly upwards. _

He awoke, blinking slowly, the dream from the long ago past as fresh, and clear as the day it had happened. Every time he'd closed his eyes it was there, haunting him, following him into his waking hours. The jet dipped slightly, and the man heard retching across from him. Impassively he glanced towards the young recruits, pale and shaking. Today had been their baptism by fire; it hadn't been easy.

He sighed rubbing his face tiredly, feeling the harsh brush of stubble, interspersed with the smooth, puckered scar tissue; he was getting far to old for this. He felt his right hand tremble then, clenching and unclenching, trying not to let the others notice. He was well aware of what they said about him, more myth then man; the rumor mill ran rampant where he was concerned. Most didn't even come close to the truth. Over the years the elusive facts had evolved, changing, each generation making his tale larger, grandiose, until he was sure the man they spoke of did not exist except in legend; the real thing not even coming close.

They where landing then, the jet touching down on the main base. The young, recruits the first to hurry off, followed by the more seasoned men, while he waited until last. Worn black combat boots slowly disembarking, ignoring the chaos around him. Eyes skimming the blood red sky, the sun a dying orange ball on the horizon, night was coming. In no hurrying he headed into the massive concrete and steel structure, his feet automatically moving along a familiar twisting route. He was almost home free when a somewhat familiar women appeared, "Sir, Supreme Commander Wilson would like to see you." He paused, looking at the women steadily, saying nothing as she shifted uncomfortably looking anywhere but at him.

"_You're making her nervous," _the haunting familiar voice chastised softly, the man nodded slowly, trying to soften his look a little as he followed her further into the base. She left him as they reached the small office, looking relived to be out of his presence. Once upon a time he would have tried to keep a good-looking young women in his vicinity longer; but that had been life times ago.

"Stark," the deep voice barked, drawing his attention, the middle aged man glaring at him from behind the haphazard pile of metal serving as a desk. He stepped inside, moving to fall in at ease, speaking for the first time, "Sir." He voice was gravelly, low, the older man stood moving around the contraption towards him. He couldn't remember anymore how many Directors, Commanders, Generals he had seen come and go. "Stark, have a seat," he declined with a small shake of his head, sighing heavily the Commander moved to pour himself a drink, "Drink?" he shook his head, watching as the man poured the foul smelling moonshine into a lopsided tumbler.

Drink in hand he returned to his seat, studying the almost mythical man before him. "Look Stark there's no easy way to say this," he focused on a single dark brown eye, the other obscured by the black eye patch he wore. "The decision to end Project Avenger for good." There was no sound, no movement from the dark headed man, "Stark you're the last, the others long since buried out there. The world stopped believing in superhero's decades ago." He gave the tinniest of flinches, the statement finding it's mark, "You have done great things for us, for the world, and we thank you for your many years of service, but now they ask that Iron Man fade into obscurity."

The unmoving figure never once changed his facial expression but inside his mind was screaming, his chest feeling like it would cave in at any moment. "Is that all Sir," he managed blandly, his world spinning and breaking apart, _"Hold it together, be strong love." _The voice offered small comfort, as the Supreme Commander nodded, turning on his heels he paused when the older man spoke again, "Tony…I'm sorry." He closed his eyes in pain, stepping silently into the hall.

His expression told everyone to stay out of his way. Unhindered he reached the concrete bunker that served as his lab, locking himself inside. Alone he leaned back against the metal door, closing his eyes tightly, as he tried to steady his mind, the unforgiving words echoing in his head, those harsh unyielding truths. Everything he had said had been right. He was the last; the world turning its back on him long ago. "_That's not true the world will always need hero's."_

"No they don't, they stopped wanting to believe in hero's long ago." Wearily he stood moving towards the small alcove on the far side. He stripped his dirty uniform stepping into the weak tepid spray trickling from the hose, cleaning quickly and efficiently. Water was a precious thing. He stepped out toweling off quickly before catching his reflection in the small cracked mirror. Wincing, repelled by what he saw.

The abhorrent blue glow in his chest that kept him alive had slowed time for him. He was rougher around the edges, a few wrinkles a white streak that ran through his still, thick, dark hair but physically he looked no older then thirty-eight. He'd be a hundred and thirty-eight next month. "Still got it," he gave himself a sour smile, pulling the scars on his face. Three twisted white lines cut across his lips, another started on his forehead running through his left eye ending on his cheek. That one had cost him his eye. Under the torn, drooping lid a red glow was visible, he could hear the mechanical whir and hum in his head as it moved and focused. An engineering marvel, he'd created himself a new eye, although the red glow tended to unnerve many. It was easier to just conceal it.

"_You do still have it," _snorting a dark brow rose glancing at the shadowy image reflecting in the glass. "We defiantly aren't what we used to be," he ignored the plethora of scars crisscrossing his body, puckered bullet holes, burns, deep furrows, and a multitude of others he'd rather not think about. His gaze fell on his left arm, or at least what had been his left arm. He had lost it, years ago now, but in typical Stark fashion he had used his suit designs to create another. With the help of Bruce they had attached it to his chest piece powering the limb. _"I like it, I always have. You really are Iron Man,"_ chuckling he turned to face the other properly, looking into cloudy blue eyes, that unnaturally pale face smiling at him softly. "You still love me like this?" he teased making a point to not to look at the three large, bloody holes in the man's chest, _"I never stopped." _

Shaking shaggy locks he dressed in old worn jeans, and tight black thermal shirt as he navigated the chaotic lab easily. Bots beginning to beep to life, DUM-E and Butterfingers, the last of his friends, "He's right though I am the last." The other was silent to that observation, reaching the far end of the room he paused before the cluttered space. It looked like a haphazard mess of pictures, newspaper clippings, and articles connected together intricately with bright red yarn. The entire thing chronologically categorized a time period of a month in 2013 in minute detail. He'd been working on it for as long as he could remember. _"You're not thinking about this again are you?" _he stood beside him looking sadly at the wall, "I never stopped thinking about it."

"_It's a fools mission Tony."_

"Perhaps, but what do I have left Steve? They're done with me. They what to pretend I never happened. Pretend we never happened." He could see the apparition flinch wavering beside him. Tony Stark had lived a long time; far longer then any one should. He had seen his friends die one by one, leaving him alone. He'd seen the word end, more then once, civilization collapse and rebuild. More horror's then he could name, or wanted to remember. All of because of a single horrible moment in time, when the Avengers had failed…no that wasn't accurate. Where he had failed.

"_It wasn't you Tony," _he said as if reading him mind, which made sense, since he was a figment of his fragmented mind. "It was. It really was we both know that. It was all my fault," he whispered his voice cracking slightly, as he brushed too long hair out of his eyes. His mechanical eye feeding him useless information the ambient temperature in the room and what the bots where doing behind him. _"Things sometimes happen for a reason," _

"I don't buy that, I never have." He moved towards the board, "You where the catalysis love." He touched an article with a strong smiling man, the headline's bore the tragic news; Captain America dead. "Without you we fell apart; I fell apart," he moved to a second article, circled in red. "A week later Eva," the benevolent looking women smiling smugly from the faded newsprint, "Five days and she unleashed hell. No one was ready for it."

"_You can't know it was that specific chain of events." _

"Maybe not, maybe I'm wrong…but if there's even a small hope." He turned to the dead man, "The tiniest sliver of hope that I can change this," he gestured around him hearing the clink of his tags against his chest, "It would be worth it." He was moving them, Steve blessedly silent as he and the boys hurried around the cluttered space.

"I'm not letting you talk me out of it this time," he told the man firmly, "Not this time love," he muttered, his good eye taking on a fervent gleam, as he fired up a dead system unearthing long buried plans. Steve blessedly silent as he worked.

He wanted to say he wasn't sure when it had become an obsession, but that would be a lie. It had become an obsession the day he had lost him. That one bright spot in his miserable existence gone in a heartbeat. He'd lost his soul and his mind that day. No not accurate either, he had lost his heart that day. They had buried it with that patriotic hero. _"Tony…" _he ignore the voice, firing up the machines he hadn't turned on in years. _"Tony," _he moved blowing dust from circuit boards, "Need more power." Mumbling as he dragged cables, from all corners of the room.

He worked steadily for hours, locking down his lab, but no one bothered him. There was no one left to worry over him, make him eat or sleep. _"I'm still here," _the voice reminded him softly, "I know love…but you're not real." His chest clenched, he knew Steve had died a hundred years ago, that he wasn't really here talking to him. It was nothing more then a hopeful delusion his addled mind clung too. Sanity and Tony Stark had parted ways long ago.

It took him twelve hours to get the machines up and running. Sitting back he scanned the rather ad hoc device. He'd harvested it for parts over the years, but he was almost sure it would work. Satisfied he gathered his few meager possessions in his rucksack, _"I can't stop you can I?" _

"Nope,"

"_How are you going to get back?"_

"I'm not going to come back, and if it all works then this god forsaken future will never happen."

"_What if it doesn't work?" _

"Then I die," he shrugged snapping the bag closed, "And I get to be with you again."

"_Tony…" _sighing he paused to grab an old faded photo, taken a few weeks after the Avengers had first assembled. It was Steve and himself, laughing together about something, a candid photo Clint had taken; and his most treasured possession.

Moving to the machine he paused by his bots, "Thanks boys, for staying." They beeped their happiness as he stepped onto the pad, Steve stood by the bots. "See you on the other side love," he winked, nodding to the machines to hit it. He grunted in pain as electricity coursed through him, his last conscious thought if he was going to die, he hoped Steve was waiting for him.


	2. Think you will believe you?

Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry since discovering AO3 I've been reading Stony like it's going out of style. It's also given me so many other idea's for other stories. I do need to get this one up though; I don't think this one is going to be as long as I thought. It's sort of a quick, tragic, little funny in spots fic, still trying to come up with a solid end for it. For now enjoy.

Redemption

Chapter 2 - Think you will believe you?

_New York 2013_

"When did we get the signal?" Fury strode through the SHEILD headquarters Agent Hill hot on his heels, "At 2100 last night Sir, agents picked up an unconscious man bringing him to be interrogated at the New Mexico field office."

"And?"

"He ummm…he escaped sir." That stalled the Director, "He what?" She shifted back and forth sighing heavily, "He escaped sir." The man in black narrowed his good eye, "Is he a threat Agent Hill." She shrugged helplessly, "We have no idea Sir, he was in custody only an hour."

Fury sighed heavily, "Better get the team together. Tell me we at least got some video on him." She nodded, "Yes sir we do have some."

-#-#-#-

"_I can't believe it worked," _the beloved voice was far to surprised for the brilliant man's liking. "What is that supposed to mean? You still doubt after all this time?"

"_Nope, never doubted you for a moment," _chuckling, unperturbed by the disbelief Tony Stark downshifted the stolen SUV as they sped down the long stretch of empty highway. _"I think you where maybe a little heavy handed with the agents; you could have just explained yourself." _

"No time I need to get to New York tomorrow by 15:42, make sure I get you out of harm's way."

"_You laid down a beating,"_

"I didn't kill a single one of them, just incapacitated them. Not my fault they're poorly trained." The dead man chuckled hollowly, _"You think they're going to believe you?" _ Snorting he leaned back in the SHIELD vehicle, "I don't know you think you would believe me?"

"_I might, you think you will believe you?"_

"Doubtful, but then again stranger things have happened I suppose." He flexed his gloved hand, checking to see if anyone was following them in the review mirror. He had figured the power needed to thrust him back in time would draw the attention of a hyper alert SHEILD, on the heels of Loki paranoia was high. It hadn't taken him long to bust out, and he really hadn't enjoyed beating the agents but he had a timeline to adhere to. He was working in seconds not minutes. _"I think I'll believe you, I always believed in you Tony," _he smiled sadly, glancing at the cloudy dead eyes staring at him in the mirror. Tony knew he wasn't there, not really, just a delusion he had never wanted rid of. The words from his own unconsciousness, "Let's hope."

-#-#-#-

Steve was worried. He watched concerned as the dark headed man dozed leaning on one arm heavily. They had hastily gathered at SHIELD, an emergency Agent Hill had said, yet here they sat cooling their heels. He had all but drug Tony out of the lab to come; the genius had been working on something with a one mindedness that bordered on obsession. No one, not even Bruce knew what he was up too, but whatever it was it had consumed the billionaire's life. Steve was worried it had something to do with Pepper, having left him not to long ago, unable to bear the worry of waiting and hoping he would come home.

"Avengers," Fury announced briskly entering the room, without preamble he was hitting buttons the screen descending. "Last night we picked up a massive energy spike, Agents investigating discovered an unconscious man in the location. Unfortunately he escaped custody soon after. We do have some video," he hit the play button then, Steve focusing on the grainy, somewhat fuzzy security images.

Two suited men lead a third down the long hallway, hands cuffed behind his back, dark hair obscuring his features. As they watched the man between them suddenly snapped into action. Hands free he grabbed each of the agents banging their heads together easily, stepping over them as they slumped to the floor unconscious. The unknown assailant paused grabbing a rucksack off one before jogging down the hall. They could hear the alarm sounding; other agents appearing in an effort to apprehend the escapee; Steve amazed as the man moved with a deadly finesses and grace.

The angle of the camera changed and they could see him from the front, he was wearing a uniform of some kind, all in back, one would almost say it was similar to Clint's but the sleeves were long. He passed by the camera closer then but still too obscured to make a positive id. He was in the parking garage then driving away in one of the SHIELD vehicles.

The lights came back up, "Is he a hostile?" Clint asked, tense voice echoing their own worried sentiment, "We don't know," Fury said, Tony snorted, "He made your Agents look like a joke," Bruce looked thoughtful, "He didn't kill anyone though, did he?" Fury nodded, "No casualties, couple of broken bones but nothing that won't heal." Steve frowned, "Do we know where he's headed?" the Director shoot his head, "North but we aren't sure where exactly."

"Doesn't seem like you have much," Tony said rubbing his face, dark eyes bright. Steve knew that look, he was already thinking. "We don't, he could be a friendly for all we know, but beware Avengers something big maybe coming down." Dismissed they all stood, mumbling to one another as the exited the conference room. The big blonde making a point to fall in step with the inventor, Tony was looking pensive and thoughtful. "What do you think Tony?" he asked softly, the shorter man, shaking his head, "I'm not sure…I had a weird feeling, almost like I knew him." He mumbled his frown getting deeper; Steve cocked his head, "Really?"

"Yeah crazy isn't it? Must be working to hard." Steve nodded empathetically, "You have been, should eat something." The dark haired man grinned, "Brilliant idea Cap let's get some dinner." Steve couldn't help the warmth that flooded his chest, as he found himself agreeing. Trying to hide hid his blush following the other onto the elevator smiling as Tony began rhyming off various restaurants.

-#-#-#-

"I should tell him, why don't I tell him?"

"I don't know Sir," JARVIS said blandly, the genius of Stark Industries wishing he could give the sassy AI a look. "It wasn't a question JARVIS," there was no answer that time. Tony spun the newly designed prototype of his armor, he had overhauled the entire thing, making it more streamline, he would be better, faster, and stronger. Their last mission Steve had gotten trapped in a burning building, Tony hadn't been able to get their fast enough; luckily the stupidly heroic idiot had got himself out.

The whole incident though had shaken him to his core. He'd been so close to loosing the man who'd become his best friend, his confidant, his reason for being. He wasn't sure when, or how it had happened, he just knew the man had firmly situated himself in his abused heart and showed no sign of leaving. He was in love with Captain America, he couldn't imagine loosing him. So he'd worked furiously to make Iron Man better.

Despite his conviction, he still hadn't been able to confess. Worried he'd loose what they had; more worried his feelings wouldn't be returned. When he thought he was close he chickened out every time. Sighing he scrubbed his fast, "I'm going to do it," he stood suddenly, feeling a rush of nervous energy, "I'll tell him." He headed to the lab door hurrying out he collided with the man he wanted to see.

Steve had been standing outside the lab undecided. Wanting to talk to Tony, he had hesitated. There was something he wanted to tell him, confess to him. A secret he'd been keeping close to his heart for months now. He had somehow fallen for the amazing engineer, something that had been completely beyond his control. He'd been trying to tell him for weeks now, but every time he'd managed to talk himself out of it. Just like now, until the smaller man ran into him.

Big hands came out to steady the man, "Steve," Tony huffed, smiling "Just the man I wanted to see." A blonde brow ached, "Oh?" nodding, he looked away then clearing his throat, "I ummm wanted to talk to you." Steve caught the tension in the air, it was something important; he waited barely breathing. Dark eyes seemed to dance around before finally capturing his gaze. "Steve I wanted to tell -" he was cut off by the blaring alarm, they looked at one another, "To be continued Spangles."

-#-#-#-

The car slid to a halt on a small scenic off shot on the outskirts of the city. Hurrying out of the SUV, he felt that all too familiar rush of adrenaline kicking in. Hurriedly pulling out his rucksack he dug for the small black metal box. Fingers closing around it he tugged it out dropping it on the ground before him. The small cube sprang to life, opening and unfolding attaching to the man, the black metal clicking into place around him. The last of the plating moving up his neck to close over his face, eyes within the metal shield lighting blue. He turned to dead eyes smiling softly at him, _"Good luck love." _Nodding once he leapt upwards flying with incredible speed towards the city under attack.

-#-#-#-

"Steve you need to get out of there, you're out of time!" the frantic yell cut across the com, as the man in red and gold armor sped towards the red, white, and blue figure holding back the oncoming machine. "I can get you more time," he grunted back, his shield slicing the air again and again. Iron Man pushed harder, "No time get out!" JARVIS was in his ear telling him he was rapidly loosing power. "All power to thrusts, shut up JARVIS I know the math," he did know, and he was hoping for a little divine providence. "Please Steve get out," the plea came out desperately. "I can ge-" he was cut off, a sudden explosion erupted form his location, Tony screamed over the link, "STEVE!" there was only static.

Steve coughed weakly, shaking his head in an effort to clear his vision. His ears where ringing and his chest was bruised but nothing that wouldn't heal quickly. Slowly he sat, "Are you ok?" the voice was unfamiliar, distorted, he blinked looking at Iron Man; only it wasn't Iron Man. Not the familiar red and gold, this one was black and silver, Steve tried to get his mouth to work. There where metal hands on his chest gently touching, as if checking to make sure. "Who are you?" he croaked the hands pulling back, as the unknown Iron Man his head to the side. "I'll explain later," the voice was gruff, gravelly, but vaguely recognizable.

He was standing, turning to face the lumbering mechanical beast. Steve watched in stunned surprise as he took three steps before leaping onto the thing. "Steve!" he could hear the yelling on the com now; the familiar red and gold was landing in a stumbling run.

Tony's knees wanted to collapse from under him when he saw the man standing, looking a little bedraggled but hale and hearty. "Steve?" he was in front of him touching the big man, affirming he was ok. "I'm fine," he was smiling at the man in the iron suit, the others where joining them then, "Steve you ok?" Clint and Natasha joined them, the Hulk roaring in concern. "I'm fine guys, I was saved," that had them all pausing, "Saved?" nodding he pointed to were the large mechanical creature was roaring fruitlessly as if in extreme pain.

As they watched it thrashed several more times before lying still. Something flew upwards then away from the pile of junk. They all watched in tense anticipation as the figure flew back towards them landing some distance away. Tony Stark blinking in surprised, shock, it was his Iron Man…only it wasn't. The design was somehow slimmer, sleeker, the colouring black and silver. He raised his hands bracing himself for battle, Clint leveled his bow, Tasha raised her hands, and the Hulk shifted, the only one who made no move was Steve.

It was a standoff, only the fake Iron Man made no move to attack; instead he reached up tapping his chest. Dumfounded the Avengers watched as the armor folded back reveling a man. He was clad completely in black, long shaggy dark hair obscuring his features. It was the man from the video.

Tony slowly lowered his arms watching amazed as the armor finished folding down to a small cube the size of a cell phone, he bent to pick it up tucking it away in his pocket. The others too where lowering weapons, but still wary as the unknown man approached. Hands stuffed in his pockets, his head turning this way and that as if he had never seen the city before. Steve slung his shield stepping forward to meet him.

The other got three more steps before all hell broke loose.

The jets circled, agents dropping from the sky weapons leveled, yelling at the man in black to drop to the ground.

Steve was horrified, "Wait don't," he tried to stop them but the man was calmly letting them cuff and chain him. Tony reached out gently taking the big man's arm. "Hold on Steve, I think he wants to be taken." The blonde looked dumbfounded, "He has a point Steve we saw the video, and what he just did. If he didn't want to I don't think he'd still be here." Captain America sighed, they did have a point, Tony watched them go, that nagging familiarity was back, "I think we better get to SHIELD."


	3. I am you and you are me

Author's Note: I had meant to get this up last night, but we got slammed with a snowstorm last night and lost power when some idot drove into the transform. I will never understand why people feel the need to be out driving in the worst snowstorm since the 90's. Anyway enough of my ranting needs to get this story up and rolling.

Redemption

Chapter 3 - I am you and you are me

"I did it!" he grinned looking down at his chained hands, trying to still the tremble of the right. _"You did, but we have a long way to go yet," _he looked up at the dead Captain America, a soft smile gracing his features. "You looked so good," he whispered feeling his heart clench. It had been so long since he'd seen him, truly seen him, not a figment of his broken mind. It was heaven and hell being so close and yet impossibly far from the one you loved. Clouded eyes looked at him tenderly, _"You ready for part two?" _the man from the future nodded, "Let the fun begin."

They had confined him in a small interrogation room, bound hand and foot they had chained to the floor. Fury no doubt waiting for the others to gather before deciding what to do with him, it made him want to laugh the way they treated him like some sort of deadly animal. His job wasn't done yet though. He raised a hand trying to itch his nose, "There's really no need for these," he mumbled pulling at them gently testing the strength, _"Probably because of your prior escapade." _Tony sniffed, "Sassy pants," he gave an almighty yank with his metal arm, the chain snapping like it was made of plastic.

Free he pulled it out of the floor setting it on the table, rubbing his still real arm flexing his fingers for circulation. _"Show off," _grinning Tony gathered his dark mop atop his head tying it off his face, "You love it." That done he stood moving around the cheap wooden table towards the locked metal door. Turning to the camera tracking his movements, he gave it a small cheeky salute before yanking the door off the wall and stepping into the hallway.

Somewhere further up the Avengers watched the little episode with mixed feeling, "Sir he's headed here," Agent Hill hurried into the room looking uncertain and panicked. Fury shifted undecided. "I think he's coming up here to talk, we should let him," Steve looked firm, "He did save my life today." The others were doubtful, only Tony was looking thoughtful. Before more could be said the man in black was entering the room.

No one said a word, eyeing the unknown man, he strode forward ponytail atop his head bobbing with each step. Steve could see he was thickly muscled, his arms flexed under they skin tight material of his shirt, chest covered in Kevlar. Settling at the end of the table he looked around with a wistful smile. "Well the eye patch quota in this room just went up," Tony joked wanting to break the sickening tension. Steve looked at him a mix of amusement and exasperation, before turning back to the man all in black he too was smiling.

Clearing his throat he leaned back in his chair, crossing thick arms pinning Fury with a look, "You figure it out?" he asked his voice a husky rumble. The Director steepled his fingers, looking reluctant to admit the truth, "Not yet no." The other shook his head ruefully, "How about we skip the inevitable argument and disbelief and let the DNA speak for itself." Curious piqued Fury nodded to Banner the scientist approaching hesitantly. "Not that side Doc, you won't get anything there," he held out his right hand, tucking his left under the table. Bruce frowned, closer now he was able to get a good look at the man, Stark knew the second he figured it out. Shocked Banner reared back, jaw dropping. "Don't spoil the surprise for the kids," he said softly, the dark headed man nodded mechanically.

The others watched as he pricked a finger collecting the blood in a small device used to quickly verify identity. The small device beeped within seconds, suspicions confirmed Bruce looked from him to the device and back. "Throw it up on the screen," he offered. With a few quick motions he did, uncomprehending silence filled the room. The test was accurate within 0.01%, and currently it was reading 100% match for Anthony Edward Stark.

The looks of stunned disbelief of those around the table where admittedly hilarious, Stark grinned at all the fuss he was causing. _"You're loving this aren't you," _he glanced at the dead Captain America standing nearby sending him a sly smile. "JARVIS can you run it again?" he watched his younger self at the far end of the room; he had a kind of shell-shocked look about him. Not that he could really blame him; he didn't think he'd believe it either.

"What is going on?" Clint finally ventured bewildered, Bruce was eyeing him speculatively; "I think we'd all like to know that." The man in black tucked his arms inside his Kevlar a habit he'd picked up long ago in cold nuclear winters. "Where to start, " he rolled his single visible eye upwards. "Are you Tony's son?" Steve was having a hard time getting his mind around what was happening, it was the Tony of this time who answered, "No…he is me, the DNA is a complete match." They all turned back to him, the centre of the room once more, "Gold star for you, I am you and you are me…and before we get too existential about it, I am you 100 years in the future."

Not a sound, "How?" Bruce studied him then turned to the other Tony, "You don't look all that much older…just sort of…." He trailed off looking for a diplomatic way of voicing his observations. "Like I've been through a meat grinder? No worries you can say, pretty close to the truth actually." His scarred lips pulled mulishly, "Aside from that yeah, not aged all that much," he focused on his past self over the table, "Spoiler alert, the wonderful properties of the arc include a slowing of the aging process. I'll be a 138 next month."

That floored them and he suddenly felt bad for his past self, he knew intimately the horror that knowledge brought with it. "I'm from the year 2113," he offered, drawing the attention back to his true purpose, "This is all well and good," Fury hesitated, "Stark," he supplied, "Stark, but why are you here specifically?" Here they came to the crux of it, making a snap decision to go with the bitterly honest truth, "I'm here to change the past, in an effort to prevent certain future events." All teasing and jokes aside he leaned forward in the chair arms still tucked away, his face smoothed and flattened hiding away any emotions, burying them as he had learned to long ago. _"Tread lightly my love, it will be difficult to swallow," _he hummed his agreement not bothering to glance at the other, but taking heart from his imagined presence.

"In two weeks, the Avengers will fail to prevent a massive insurgence of alien life forms. It'll be the end of days, the second coming, whatever the hell you want to call it. The point is we fail, and civilization as we know collapsed in utter chaos and desolation." There was no point sugar coating the truth, the sooner they came to terms with it the faster and more helpful they would be to him and his mission. _"Smooth," _he ignore the other, "This is a joke right?" Tony asked looking around the table almost frantic, apparently not willing or not wanting to believe. Fury spoke slowly, "The Avengers will fall?" Stark's one good eye took on a far off look, "Without our leader we fell apart," he words shook them all, his voice too pain filled and anguished to be a lie.

"I spent years trying to figure out were we went wrong. I managed to narrow it to three very specific moments in time, within a three week period. Which is why I am here now." He glanced around the table at the varying degrees of shock, and disbelief. "Why? The odds of you succeeding are astronomical," the Tony from the present spoke softly, but it gave the other hope he was perhaps starting to accept. "I know that, I've done the math, run the numbers countless times. In the end though it came down to one stupidly simple thing; hope. If there is even the slightest chance I could change at least one of the outcomes then it was worth it." His good eye settled on Steve then, alive, healthy, if a little dirty and tired looking. "It worked," he smiled at him tenderly, drinking in every movement and expression in those clear alive eyes, "If nothing else I saved you."

Bruce processing what had been said came to the realization first, recalling what the future Stark had mentioned. "Steve was not meant to walk away today was he," the new Tony shook his head mournfully, for the first time the bleakness and sorrow creeping into his features, "Captain America was supposed to die today." The silence was deafening, you could have heard a pin drop. He looked away from the live, beautiful Steve to his own, personal ghost. He smiled softly; trying to once more collect himself, dwelling on what might have been was not going to save the world.

A sudden thought occurred to him then, he was back in 2013…with all the trappings of modern North American society. His lips lifted slightly in an anticipatory grin, "Right well talk amongst yourselves, digest that, I'll be right back." With that he stood and departed the conference room. Hearing the argument erupt before the door closed.

"_Well I think you could have handled that a little more delicately," _snorting the man meandered the hallways head swiveling this way and that. "Did you want me to lie? People don't time travel to the past to change the future if everything is all rainbows and unicorns." His dead companion laughed, and Stark grinned spotting what he was looking for. He stood before the drink machine, damn close to hugging the sugary beverage dispenser. _"I should have known this was what you were after," _smiling lovingly he shrugged, "Are you kidding me, after the second wave… I'd kill for a Coke." He reached into his pocket pulling out the clunky metal credits that passed for currency in his time. "Damit!" he cursed, he needed actual money. He turned back to the machine contemplating, _"Tony do not break the machine," _sighing dramatically he tried to convince his companion, "Ahhh come on love, it's not like they can't afford it. Sides I think my present self can pay for it." The imagined man crossed his arms across bloody chest wounds, shaking his unnaturally pale head.

Muttering and mumbling he glared at the drink machine a few more minutes before he catching sight of Agent Hill pretending not to be following him around. "Prefect, Agent Hill can you spot me a couple bucks?" she came around the corner carefully; he tried to give her his most charming Stark smile. _"You look like a sick duck," _the amused voice said, he dropped the smile. "Please?" she slowly handed over several dollars. Excited he turned to the machine quickly punching buttons his right hand trembling in excitement. Very carefully he opened the can sipping slowly, his expression one could only call orgasmic. Agent Hill ventured a little closer, squinting at his face. She wasn't quite sold that this was Tony Stark from the future.

Enjoying his first taste of Coke in more then half a century he was slow to realize he was being intently scrutinized. _"I'm not sure if she wants to punch you or kiss you," _Tony glanced at her, "Probably punch," he mumbled, turning to face the Agent fully. "Yes?" he asked, she cocked her head, "Are you really from the future?" he nodded amused, when her next question caught him off guard. "Is it really that bad?" he paused for a moment, "Not if I can help it." She reached past him feeding more money into the machine, handing him another drink, "Once a hero always a hero." He felt like he'd been punched in the chest as he slowly accepted the drink tucking it in one of his many pockets. "Thank you," he said sincerely, it had been a long time since someone called him a hero. _"See the world will never forget their hero's."_

"This is insanity, are we really going to believe what this guy is saying?" Clint was all but glaring at the others. "DNA doesn't lie," Banner sat back rubbing his temples. "I believe him," Steve said firmly, using his no nonsense tone. "You believe anything Tony says…even if he's claiming to be from the future," Clint snarked, Tasha elbowed the archer harshly, as the big blonde blushed looking down at his hands. "What about you Tony, you buying this?" all eyes turned to the man who'd been uncharacteristically silent. The dark headed genius was staring at the table, expression closed.

Tony Stark had always considered himself a man of science, one that believed in what he could see and touch. Since being with the Avengers however, he was beginning to realize he needed to start taking things on a little faith. To learn to listen to his instincts, and every fiber of his body was screaming at him, this was the real thing. This was him or at least will be him, and he was telling them that today Iron Man had been too late. Steve Rogers should have died. It made his chest ache terribly, his knees shake, and his hands tremble. Only able to focus on that single horrible thought running through his head; Steve was to die. "Earth to Tony, you with us?" he glanced up realizing all eyes where on him and he hadn't a single clue what they wanted from him. He shook his head, trying to push away the anguish for a moment, "Yes, sorry what?"

Sighing Fury held up his hands, "Look after the crazy shit I've seen…I'm willing to go on a little faith." Just then the door opened, the man, Stark, returning a can on Coke cradled in his right hand. He set the drink down first, "So how's the debate going?" he asked mildly, moving to pull the velcro on his protective Kevlar tugging the vest off he set it on the table before settling once more. Without the thick protective layer, they could see his form outlined in the tight, black material beneath, including a familiar pulsing blue glow. All eyes fastened on it, as he delicately sipped his sugary beverage like it was a fine cognac. "Ok I'm sold," Clint muttered, the man from the future turning to him, "Seriously? The DNA wasn't what did it for you? It was the reactor?" Snorting he shook his head, ponytail bobbing, he cocked his head before turning to look at empty space beside him muttering under his breath.

"Stark, we are willing to go along with you, not saying we believe you, but willing. If what you say is true, then your information is invaluable. I think you should bunk down with the others and we'll meet tomorrow to go over everything you know." Satisfied Fury stood, "Gentlemen and lady," he departed briskly leaving the awkward group. Alone now they all cautiously studied the man as if he might explode. "Well this is all horribly awkward and uncomfortable, how about I stay at hotel or something," he offered, Steve interrupted him, "No! You should stay with us, at the Tower." He blushed wildly as the single visible eye looked at him with a tenderness that took his breath away. "Yes, you're staying at the Tower," Tony echoed firmly, not meeting his eyes for the moment.

Stark couldn't help the warmth that spread through his chest, it was good to see them all again. He had missed them, missed this more then he'd care to admit. "Right well I can meet you there, I have couple things to do…pretty sure I can remember the way." With a small salute he collected his now empty can and headed out of the room mind already moving onto his next objective. Tossing the garbage in the recycling he moved to the locker rooms, first and foremost on his mind a shower.

"I'll stay with him," Steve watched him go avidly, the other's hesitating, "You sure Steve?" Bruce asked seriously, glancing to Tony half expecting him to protest the statement, but the genius looked out of it and confused. "Yeah I'm sure, we'll see you back at the Tower."


	4. A chance at redemption

Author's Note: Sorry, have been neglecting this one terribly. Was in the process of recruiting a beta. This one is not beta'd just because I wanted to get it out, but I will be getting my other stories cleaned up and re-posted for ease of reading. Anyway enjoy!

Redemption

Chapter 4 – A chance at redemption

"_Well aside from your rather heavy handed ways I think it went well."_

Stark moaned in bliss as he stood under the scalding spray. "Damn skippy it went well. The good thing about dealing with a bunch of superhero's; they deal with the fantastic everyday." He could hear his imaginary man chuckling, _"Maybe it was your winning personality." _Grumbling he lathered himself up for the third time, "Didn't think delusions could be so sassy."

"_Finish your shower smarty pants." _Grinning he did just that. Feeling better then he had in a long while. He was clean, he had soda, and more importantly he had saved Steve. It gave him hope that he could do this, he could change the future.

"_Tony, if you succeed what becomes of you?" _He paused toweling himself off, "Well…if I do change things, I guess I just cease to exist." He looked at the pale dead man, seeing the sorrow in his hazy eyes. "I'm not afraid love, neither should you be."

Giving him a small smile he moved to the stack of cloths. He had nothing more then his combats to wear, but Agent Hill had been good enough to scrounge him something.

With no underwear he tugged on the jeans surprised they fit rather well. The shirt a baby blue had him grinning when he saw the picture on the front. "Girl has a sense of humor," it was the Avengers in battle pose. The sweater was a SHIELD one, gray and simplistic, but he'd given up caring about his clothing long ago.

Dressed he pocketed his armor, tucking the rest of his clothing away in a backpack he slung it on. Mentally going over what he needed to do he listed the tasks in his mind. Get the rucksack from the abandoned SUV, then start correlating his data for the next phase of his plan. Nodding he ran fingers through shaggy wet locks. Moving to the mirror he pulled his hair back tying it off in a small ponytail.

Hesitating a moment to adjust the eye patch, it wasn't a traditional like Fury's it was square, black and utterly plain. Making sure it was covering his eye he looked away. _"Don't know why you wear it, your eye is fine." _Snorting he fished out his leather glove tugging it on his metal hand, "Really? I freak people out."

"_Should never be ashamed of who you are." _He gave the dead Cap a mock salute, "Too late for that my love."

Ready he zipped up his hoodie heading out into the hallway only to collide with a very real, very warm, very handsome Captain America. "Whoa," he staggered back, feeling big hands settle on his shoulders. "Sorry didn't mean to run into you," the soft voice was balm to his wounded soul. He'd been imagining seeing him again for so long.

"No prob Cap, just wasn't expecting you to be right there," the big man released him blushing faintly. "I just thought you might like some company." Blinking surprised, he felt scarred lips twitch, he knew he should say no, but the offer was far too tempting.

"Sure." He heard a faint chuckle, _"Should I be jealous?" _

-#-#-#-

He sat unmoving in his darkened lab. Mind moving ceaselessly as he stared unseeingly across the room. Today had been a hell of a trip. He was having problems processing. There were millions of unanswered questions. He wanted to interrogate his future self, but at the same time he was terrified to approach him.

He was scared to know what had happened to him.

Even more then that though, he could not stop thinking about his chilling prophecy. Steve was meant to die today. It clawed at his mind. How could he survive something like that? He couldn't think on it anymore, didn't want to think on it anymore. Grabbing his jacket and his keys he jumped in one of his sports car, "Going out JARVIS."

-#-#-#-

Steve glanced sidelong at the man sitting placidly beside him, looking serenely out the window, a small wistful smile on his face. A hundred questions rolled through his head, he was dying to ask, but far to polite to pester. "Ask," the other man said softly, turning to regard him amused. Steve blushed beet red, could he read minds?

Stark watched him grinning feeling giddy and light head. Unsure if it was the sugar rush from the Coke or sheer relief that he had stopped the single most horrendous moment in his life from happening.

He had saved Steve.

"I wasn't…I mean I can't…" he stuttered at a lost. "You have a million questions for me I'm sure. Here pull over lets get some food and I'll answer everything you want." Nodding the blonde did just that, the other out and headed for a fast food joint, mouth watering happily. Steve fell inline beside his companion, "Are you sure we can go somewhere nicer…" the future Tony shook his head empathetically, "I haven't had fast food in a century."

Steve ended up paying as the smaller man got enough to satisfy Thor. Settling in a booth, the Cap watching astounded as he packed away the food, looking utterly content and happy. "Fire away Cap," he said around a mouthful of something, Steve chewed his own burger thoughtfully. "You really can't age?"

"Oh I age, just extremely slowly, sort of like you do. Only I don't have crazy healing powers." The blonde nodded understanding.

"Is it bad in the future?" he asked softly, wanting to take it back immediately. It had been the one thing he wanted to know most, needed to know. The man before him was a roadmap of pain and anguish. One look told Steve he had seen more then any man had right too. Yet he had to ask, needed to know the truth no matter how terrible it was.

"The world as we know it ends. This empire of materialism and capitalism corrupts and collapses. It becomes a time of martial law where only the strong survive." He looked away from stunned blue eyes swallowing his mouthful. "It's bad Steve, it's bad for a long time. The worst of it…no one believes in superheroes anymore. We're blamed for the world ending. For failing humanity." He gives the man a sad, self-deprecating grin, "I think it was only right we shouldered that."

Steve studied him a long moment, "That's not true though is it? You say 'we' but your eyes say you. You've carried this burden a long time haven't you?"

He closed his good eye, "You always knew how to see right though me," he whispered softly. "It doesn't really matter now, because it's not going to happen. The future is already infinitely better. You're still here." Steve didn't know what to say, they finished their meal in silence returning to the Tower.

-#-#-#-

He wasn't thinking anymore. His mind and body blessedly numb. The exclusive club was bumping and pounding as he downed another drink. A tall blonde women sliding up to him, to drunk to really understand he smiled sloppily at her as she said something he couldn't make out. He didn't really care, she could just go away, all he wanted to do was drink and stop feeling.

-#-#-#-

"Well this is a spare room I'm pretty sure," Steve opened the door, of a small, rarely used Tower room. "Sorry it's not very big."

The dark headed man shrugged it had a bed. He wasn't fussy. He gave Steve a grin, "Thanks it'll do just fine." He was suddenly incredibly weary; he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept. "JARVIS will help you out if you need anything," surprised dark brows rose as a genuine smile crept across his face.

"JARVIS," he breathed happily.

"Here sir, I have been filled in by the SHIELD computers on the circumstances. I am at your command." Still smiling he sat on the bed shaking his head, how long had it been since he'd heard that wonderful, pain in the ass AI? He had lost him, like everyone else. The programming corrupted and destroyed when the world had fallen apart. He'd made him again but something had been missing, it was no longer his JARVIS.

"Well I'll let you get some rest then, good night umm…Stark," he offered the other man locking eyes with him. "To you I'll always be Tony."

The door closed quietly, and he was kicking off boots lying back on the bed, a few hours sleep would be just awesome. Closing tired eyes, he was out seconds later.

His nightmares, for the first time since Steve's death, leaving him blessedly alone.

-#-#-#-

Steve did not sleep well that night.

He had wanted to talk to Tony, the Tony from this time but JARVIS had said the genius had left earlier. That never meant good things. Confused and worried he was up at 0500 heading for the gym.

It was usually silent at this time, the others running on their own schedules, but on this occasion he could hear noises within. A steady thump and a soft grunt of exertion. Someone was working out. Curious he poked his head around the corner. Recognizing the dark headed man, it was Stark, or Tony he guessed but he was having trouble reconciling the two as the same man.

Watching for a moment Steve realized several things at once; the first was this man was well trained. He gracefully moved about the floor in a series of complex exercises that left the soldier impressed. The second was he was shirtless, a familiar blue glow in his chest, but why was wearing armor on one arm?

Across the room the man stopped, whirling suddenly in a defensive crouch. Steve held up his hands, "Sorry just me." He stood slowly nodding, "Couldn't sleep either?" the shorter man was moving to his discarded shirt, turning his back to the other man he tugged it on followed quickly by a hoodie. Steve frowned curious.

"No not very well, lot on my mind I guess," Stark hummed in agreement, "Didn't mean to interrupt your workout." Shrugging Stark smiled, "I was going to work on some weights anyway." Steve grinned happily; it would be nice to have some company.

The stayed in the gym an hour more before making their way up to the kitchen, talking about nothing in particular. Tasha, Bruce, and Clint already at the table eating when they joined them. "Never thought I'd live to see the day Stark would workout," Clint jested.

Careful to keep his left hand tucked in his pocket Stark sat. "Surprise, surprise," he mumbled frowning when he didn't see his present self. Although that was nothing to be surprised over. He had once held a silly notion he didn't need them; he was better on his own.

He could fight his own demons.

He could avenge Steve alone; he had paid bitterly for his arrogance.

They heard a noise then, turning in time to see a long legged blonde, dressed in cloths from the night before disappearing down the hall towards elevators. She gave them a smug wave on the way by. Stark felt his blood run cold, he didn't want to see Steve's expression. Didn't want to look; but he did. The utter anguish and betrayal he saw made him want to kill himself.

"_Handle with care love," _the voice of reason spoke, he would listen. Standing slowly he paused in the doorway, "No matter what you hear stay away, I won't kill him." He spoke softly, calmly, but his tone left them with no doubt. Steve watched him go not sure if he should be worried or not.

He headed for Tony's room, his room, door opening for him. JARVIS could not deny his creator. It was dark, reeking of booze, and the women's perfume, but not that musky smell of sex. He hadn't, so he wasn't going to beat him too bad. Still he was going to give his past self the single thing he had wished someone had done for him his entire life.

Striding across the room he reached the bed, he could see his naked self lying vulnerable and open. He couldn't remember when he used to look like that, when the only scars he bore were the ones on his chest around his inlay. He was angry with himself, couldn't he see how much Steve loved him, would do anything for him? Didn't he realize just how precious the man was?

"_Be gentle," _the voice reminded, "I will just need a wake-up call. JARVIS lock us in." He could hear the door bolt, as he reached out with his mechanical left arm. Without hesitation he yanked himself off the bed marching towards the bathroom. "Wha's going on?" the man he carried slurred, completely disoriented.

Stark didn't answer turning on the shower ice cold he threw the drunk in. Watching in satisfaction as he came around then. "What the fuck!" he yelled sputtering trying to get out from the icy spray, the man from the future pushed him back. "Goddamn it you mother fucking-" he trailed off as a fist connected with the side of his head.

Stark had seriously contemplated using his metal one, but goody two-shoes had said no. Grunting in pain the sopping man stared silently at the man, so eerily similar to himself, barricading him in the shower.

Tony's head was still swimming with the booze, he had drunk himself stupid last night. Truthfully he wasn't even sure how he'd made it home. Or why he was now on the receiving end of what had to be the scariest motherfucker he'd ever seen.

"Why-" his future self popped him another one. "Shut up, for once in our miserable life shut your goddamn mouth and listen." His voice was deep, husky, and Tony couldn't help thinking sort of cool despite the situation.

"You can't bullshit me Tony, I am you…" he smiled then, and it wasn't pleasant. The scars on his face pulling tight. Without a word he unzipped his sweater, tossing it aside followed but his t-shirt, and eye patch. For the first time he faced his past, all of his failures on display.

He watched brown eyes stare at him in disbelief; his smart eye telling him the man was sobering by the moment. "What are you?" he whispered eyes lingering on the mechanical arm, the metal wires attaching it to his chest. Moving to the glowing red eye set back in the socket, his drooping lid doing little to conceal it. "A chance at redemption Anthony Stark."


	5. Commander of Grapefruit

Author's Note: Hard to get these chapters up when I've got so many projects on the go but I'm trying! Because Tony is just so bad ass in this one it's so cool! Enjoy the next installment.

Redemption

Chapter 5 - Commander of Grapefruit

He stepped into the shower standing toe to toe with himself, wanting to laugh as the other flinched away in fear. Stark had a lot to say, he was going to make sure his past was going to hear him loud and clear.

"Our entire life all we ever wanted was someone to like us, love us; and it sure as hell wasn't our father. Howard was a boozer, a brilliant man, but completely cold. Still deep down we wanted to be him, just like him; wanted to change the world. Only somewhere along the way we became too much like him. Shutting out the world, those who would love us." He stepped closer crowding the other man further into the stall, the water soaking him as well.

"The one bright spot in our life we had is downstairs right now, wanting to cry because he saw that blond walk out of your room. You love him, I know you do, and you know what? He loves you too." He could see Tony stiffen in surprise.

Cautiously his younger self focused on him, "He does?" his voice husky, low.

"Yeah…he confessed as he lay dying in my arms." The man known as Stark still felt the painful heartbreak acutely.

"What Afghanistan, and others had failed to do, Steve's death succeeded; it broke us completely." He took a shuddering breath, all these years later and if still felt like yesterday. A physical ache that had settled in his arc and never left him.

"The world took his loss hard, and I'm not exaggerating when I said it ended my world," he smiled that bitter hatful twist of his lips again.

"I wanted revenge; I wanted to kill them all. Like it would somehow bring him back, if I somehow made things right Steve would return." Tony dared not breathe as he listened in wide-eyed shock. The words piercing his shrapnel riddled heart.

"In my arrogance I tried to do it all alone. It was my failure. I failed to save him, and then I failed the world." Identical dark eyes locked.

"I'm going to change it. We're changing it." He seemed to take on a sort of manic gleam then, tone fervent and forceful.

"I've lived far to long Tony. Seen everyone we come to care about die. Seen the Earth destroyed, and legends fall. I'm still here though, here because he wouldn't want me to quit." He looked down and away, his good eye misty and far away.

"He's always been with me; the sane part of my fragmented mind." It almost seemed like he was talking to someone else, his voice a horse whisper. There was silence for a brief moment, but for the naked man shivering under the cold spray it seemed like hours.

Shuddering the beaten man looked up, "We have a chance now. A chance at happiness, we just need to hold on." He closed his eyes feeling suddenly tired and wrung out.

Tony looked at himself, the battered reflection of his desolate future. His words bit at his core, pulled at his heart. "Jesus Christ," he whispered, knees suddenly collapsing beneath him. Trembling he sank to the shower floor, heart and mind racing madly.

His other self hunkered down beside him, staring silently. "How did you stay sane? Stay together?" he whispered holding his head in trembling hands.

"Who said I was sane?" Tony managed to crack a weak smile at that.

"I didn't with the blonde…I don't think I could have if I tried." Chuckling the still half dressed man shrugged.

"I know but you and I both know the drinking needs to stop. It's either all or none when it comes to that." He saw the nod, he'd known the truth just hadn't wanted to acknowledge it, "You'll be surprise how much better we get."

Stark reached up turning off the shower, neither moved to get out. "So what happened to you, I mean me? Us?" he gestured to the arm, and the eye.

The future man grinned proudly, "Pretty slick aren't they? Made them myself, amazing how much of a medical application Iron Man has. The eye I lost to an irate demi- God around 2055, and the arm was torn off by an incredibly angry abomination in 2082." He flexed the metal appendage, watching as clever fingers reaching out to touch it fascinated.

"It's powered by the arc isn't it?" Tony traced the attachment to the power source keenly.

"Yeah Bruce help me connect everything, human biology meets hi-tech." The other Tony rubbed his temples head pounding from hangover and information overload.

"I'd like to take a look at it when I'm feeling more human." Humming in agreement Stark, eyed the growing bruise on his jaw, perversely pleased.

"You can, but first you need to fix things with Steve."

The nude figure groaned, "I have no idea what to do, I'm so worried about messing things up. Any advice?"

Blinking in shock Stark was taken aback, "Christ I….I haven't been on a date since he died…" he spoke softly.

"_Love…" _he glanced at the dead man leaning against the sink, watching them intently.

"Wow really? All that time and nothing? When did I turn into a goody two-shoes?"

The older man turned back to his younger self, cocking his head to the side. "When we met Steve, he had an unshakable belief that deep down we were a good man. We wanted to be the man he believed us to be. After that…well you don't really think about dates when you're surviving in a post apocalyptic world."

"Touche,"

"_Tell him to think old fashioned, dinner and romance." _

He cast a side long look at the man of his fevered brain, "Nice."

"Steve's an old fashioned guy, think dinner and romance." Tony was looking curiously between the sink and the older man. Looking like he wanted to ask a question.

"Good idea, I'll ask him out for dinner tonight." Nodding satisfied his work was done here Stark stood moving out of the shower. Shrugging back into his clothing he ambled to the door, the briefing at SHEILD was fast approaching.

"Hey Stark," he paused turning back to the huddled figure. "Thanks…" he said softly, the man from the future smiling crookedly.

"Don't thank me yet, we still have an apocalypse to stop."

-#-#-#-

"This is Eva, or as I like to call her the cunt from hell." He tapped the tablet in his hands the photo of an ungodly beautiful women appearing. She looked regal and disdainful, a sneer on her perfect lips. Almost human in looks, only the overly large eyes, and too smooth skin betraying them for what they were.

"She is going to show up in Central Park, in exactly six days, thirteen hours, and thirty-two minutes. Lot of commotion and excitement, headlines blah blah." He moved through several articles.

"She claims to be the ruler of her people, come to Earth on a good faith mission. Everyone makes a fuss; Stark Industries throws a gala for her to meet all sorts of foreign diplomats. Once everyone is all in one room…" The next photo's are of bodies, followed by articles about the 'Stark Party Massacre.'

"Following the party, a week after that, with the world diplomatic command structure weakened they invade." He turned to the table, finished his little presentation. He'd sort of skimmed over some of the finer details, but those were more need to know, and at the moment they didn't.

"How do the Avengers let that happen at the party?" Natasha asked shrewdly.

"Distraction, outside in the city, Eva and her lot do the actual killing. Wounding herself, and then claiming the Avengers had planned the whole thing." A stunned silence fell over them.

"People believed that?" Bruce looked saddened by the revelation.

Stark wasn't so sympathetic, "Really? With all the stupid conspiracy crap on the internet you're asking that? You're tripping bro."

Steve took it all in, processing the information, before looking around the room, "What's the play?" he asked trying not to look at Tony. Still upset over this morning. Despite knowing it was completely irrational to feel that way.

"Plan is I'm going to shoot the bitch in the head. First chance I get." The cold statement had everyone staring at Stark in disbelief; even Fury was wearing an expression close to shock. Not that he gave a flying rat's ass; he was fully prepared to do what he had to do.

If they thought he was going to loose a moment's sleep over killing that _thing_, then they had another thing coming. He had fantasized about putting a bullet right between her eyes for years.

"_Might want to keep that plan under your hat." _Stark shrugged, he wasn't going to pussy foot around.

"You can't," Steve blurted looking horrified at the casual way he spoke of killing.

Tasha was on Stark's side, "Sounds like a solid plan to me."

The man from the future grinned, "Knew there was something about you I liked." The big blond was looking for some help from the others. Stark feeling the tiniest bit of remorse, Steve really was too good for this world.

"You don't have to be there, I can do it no muss no fuss. Just say it was some deranged assassin."

He ignored the laughter only he could hear, _"Pretty close to the truth isn't it?" _

Sighing he gave the dead man a rueful look, "I'll do what I have to do."

"I cannot condone the assassination of a foreign envoy, on the strength of a conviction from a man claiming to be from the future." Fury spoke slowly, and very softly, "We know what may happen, on the bases of that alone we can probably circumvent this."

That started an argument then, one in which both Stark's did not take part. One because he was going to do what he wanted anyway. The other pensive; knowing there was more to this story then the future man was telling them.

Eventually they managed to hash out a plan that was deemed more acceptable then flat out murder. The Avengers would meet the envoy, taking them into 'protective' custody. Stark had to snort at that. Like SHIELD was going to stop him. He'd take this goddamn place down brick by brick if he had too.

"_What will that solve love? Innocent people could get hurt," _dark eyes studied clouded blue.

"Sometimes you need to crack a few eggs to make an omelet." The pain, and sadness was heart breaking to see, but it wouldn't be the first time he disappointed the man.

"What was that?" Fury pinned him.

Stark returned the look, "Nothing."

"I'll have your word on this Stark,"

"Nope."

Fury pounded the table, "Damit Stark I am the Commanding Officer." Snorting he leaned back in his chair crossing thick arms.

"You have zero command or control over me and you know it. What are you going to do? Lock me up? It's worked well so far." He didn't back down an inch from the man, "If you're pulling rank then I'm a Commander of some sort."

He fished out his dog tags glancing at the wording on it. Name, date of birth, identification number, and rank, "Ha Commander." He held it up triumphantly.

"Commander of what?" Clint asked curious.

"No clue, Commander of Grapefruit for all I know. They started making up ranks for people after a while." Shrugging he tucked his tags away again.

"What do you mean making up ranks?"

"Everyone is in the military, no option."

Diverted Fury fumed silently for a moment, the damnable man had a point. Stark was annoying in this time, but with experience, and a hard edge he was somewhat terrifying. A sudden brilliant idea stuck him, "Captain, would you please ask our friend from the future to refrain from killing this 'Eva' until an appropriate time when we can discern what course of action should be taken?"

Stark narrowed his eyes at Fury; he knew exactly what he was doing. Nodding Steve turned to him, wide blue eyes, that beautiful face.

"Fuck…" he huffed; looking anywhere but at those eyes, "I'll wait."

Satisfied the meeting was adjourned Fury leaving immediately, while the others lingering. Bruce, Clint and Natasha where talking amongst themselves while Steve was sending, betrayed puppy eyes towards his younger self.

Standing Stark casually joined his oblivious counterpart, "Lot on your mind?"

Blinking dark eyes focused on him frowning, "You left something out of that story didn't you?" Stark nodded slowly. "What was it?" He began to shake his head, but those dark eyes turned hard, "Tell me."

"_He needs to know," _the soft dead voice echoed.

"We were drunk, too drunk. Steve was dead and we crawled in a bottle and tried to drown the pain. I don't remember the party; I remember the drink, the anger and hate. The catastrophic decision to take on those monsters in that state. I was no leader, barely in control of myself. All those innocent people died because I failed him." He watched Tony's face turn ashen.

"I've carried the failure of that night and what follows my whole life; it is not a life worth living." He looked past his stricken self to the dead man.

"_You never let me down." _

Stark turned his gave then to the very alive Steve sitting silently, "Go, time to start making things right." He gestured with his head towards the beautiful man. Tony gave him a small tight smile nodding decisively. Standing he squared his shoulders heading for Captain America.

"_Is it weird talking to yourself?" _

Stark watched him approach cautiously, "Sort of, but it also sort of feels like we are different people. I barely remember what it was like before the end anymore."

He watched his self awkwardly trying to talk to Steve. Clint, and Natasha edging closer trying to listen in. "Not likely," muttering he made his way over to the pair.

"So what do you say to a little spar?" He clapped them both on the back wrapping his arms around their shoulders; they both looked at him incredulously.

"Which one?" Clint narrowed his eyes thoughtful.

He raised a dark brow cockily, "Both or else it's not a challenge." That got their attention they rounded on him.

"You think you can take both of us on?" Tasha scoffed flippantly.

"No, I know I can take both you on."

Clint gasped as if he'd been shot, "Oh it's on now Stark!" Bruce watching the exchange couldn't help but grin as he followed them out. He wasn't going to miss this for the world.

Steve watched the others depart before turning his attention to Tony, the inventor looked very pale, and despondent, and somehow he thought, a different person then he had yesterday. "Steve," he said softly, locking eyes with him.

"I wanted to apologize about this morning…the women…nothing happened." He was uncomfortable, nervous even. Tony Stark was never like this, never unsure of himself. The arrival of his future had flung his crippling self doubt in his face. The man they called Stark represented a future Tony wouldn't have thought he'd have had the strength to survive. He had been right; he was Tony Stark's redemption.

"It's ok Tony, it's your business," he mumbled blushing.

"No, it's not alight Steve, I…that is I…." the full force of those blue eyes was on him. Tony completely wilted.

"Go out for dinner with me tonight?" He blurted, waiting with baited breath for his answer.

"With you?" he asked.

Tony nodded slowly, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes he quickly amended, "And other me, future me."

He had no idea what he said it. Just pure panic, he could regret it later, but what mattered was that Steve was nodding. Tony wanted to collapse with relief, "Great, how about I make reservations for 6?" Steve nodded again, hesitantly.

Awkwardness settled between them then, Tony wanting desperately to break the unbearable tension, "Well shall we go see how the fight is going?"

Steve finally managed a genuine smile, "Yeah let's go."


	6. You think we have a chance?

Author's Note: I really want to get this one up. I liked the concept for this story, the idea of a broken Tony Stark making things right, trying valiantly to get his happy ending. He's such a tragic figure and it's really only going to get worse.

Redemption

Chapter 6 - You think we have a chance?

Stark was having the time of his life.

Puffing lightly he dodged out of the way of Tasha's kick managing to launch Clint over his shoulder and across the room. Laughing he flipped backwards quickly at Tasha tried again. Landing lightly on his feet he cocked a brow, "Surrender?" Clint was panting slowly lifting himself of the mat. The Black Widow took a moment to plan her next avenue attack. Stark grinned, he used to spar with the pair all the time, and then he had spared with their kids, and their kids.

Speaking of which, "So when you too going to get it together and realize you're made for each other?" he asked nonchalantly. Their identical expression of shock was completely worth the sudden onslaught.

The fight had managed to accumulate an audience at some point, trainees in the gym, agents pausing in their duties. News of the friendly little match must have been spreading, because more were pouring in.

The three locked in an intricate dance of attack and defend, said nothing more for long moments. Stark mindful to keep his metal arm to limited use. He didn't want to hurt them. Using a lull in the battle he sent another little verbal jab.

"You're going to have beautiful babies, two boys and girl. Unfortunately the boys bare a distinct resemblance to Clint." He laughed outright as they came at his again, but he could see they were curious now.

He flung them back then, "Boys?" Tasha asked panting faintly.

"Yeah I called them Plague and Pestilence, but you went a little more traditional." Clint took a swipe at him, Stark ducked easily his back bending in a way that no human hundred and thirty-eight year old should be able to do.

"Oh yeah what did we call them?"

Stark smiled softly, " Steven and Anthony."

The fight lasted only a few minutes longer; Clint finally prone on the floor winded held his hands up in surrender. Tasha glad to have not been the first to give up sank to her knees beside the blond.

Stark was breathing a little heavier himself wandering over he laid down beside them huffing, "That was fun." The three chuckled, Bruce, Tony and Steve joining them as the crowd began to disperse, speculating on the oddly familiar figure who'd just taken on two Avengers.

"That was amazing!" Steve was all but gushing, staring at the man from the future with no small amount of hero worship. Shrugging unconcerned Stark folded his arms behind his head, his t-shirt sweat damped clinging to wiry muscles Normally he would have pulled off the hoodie but embarrassment of his arm stopped him.

Natasha was looking at him keenly still mulling over his words during the fight. "They are twin's aren't they?" She asked softly, dark eyes glittering with some unknown emotion.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure they where my karma comeuppance," he teased the women with a smirk. Her face softening, eyes tender, and a look he hadn't seen since the day Emily had been born.

"The girl?" Clint wasn't looking at him.

"Emily, she is an angel by the way, pretty sure you weren't the father of her." Clint gave him a smack on the stomach. The man from the future chuckled heartily.

"You're talking about their children aren't you?" Bruce the first to connect the dots.

"He was using it as a distraction technique during the fight," Clint said absently, deep in thought.

Stark closed his eyes, "I was causal conversation is all. Thought you might like to know."

"You looked after them often? The kids?" Natasha seemed hesitant to ask questions but she also looked like she had to know.

"Yeah I was the loser single friend who watched the kids while mom and dad had a night to themselves."

He cracked his good eye at them; "No worries though took them to the nicest strip clubs…"

Black Widow narrowed her eyes, "I'm kidding! It's a post apocalyptic world, my lab sixty feet below the surface. With titanium reinforcement, it was the safest place on base. You left them with me when you were on missions." He reached an arm up to his younger self, pleased when Tony pulled him upright.

"I can't imagine kids actually liking you," Clint muttered slowly standing as well.

Stark gave the blushing Steve a wink, "Kids love me I'm a human night light." He rapped on his chest, the others laughed.

Fun over they headed out of the gym. Stark falling in step beside the Tony from this time, "How'd it go?"

"I asked him out for dinner…I said you where coming too," the younger man blurted out looking helpless.

The older groaned, "Why?"

The billionaire shrugged looking morose, "He looked like he was going to say no, I panicked."

Clenching his teeth in frustration he glanced at the dead man walking in step with him, _"Help them out love." _

What Steve wanted, he got "Ok."

-#-#-#-

"What does one wear to be a third wheel on a date?" He admired his reflection, smoothing the front of the expensive dress shirt. A loner from Tony, it almost fit. He was a little thinner at the waist and thicker through the shoulders but it was manageable.

"_I'll be with you," _he smiled wanly at the reflection of the other.

"Yeah but only I can see you."

"_True enough." _Dressed in nice jeans, and a dark blue shirt he combed his hair back, adjusted his glove and patch, before once more checking himself.

"Been a while since I had to fuss up," he frowned, trying to recall the last time. He turned his scarred face to the side; nothing he did anymore was going to make him look less horrifying.

"_The marriage of Emily's daughter, you gave away the bride." _

Stark smiled wistfully, "Ahh yes…" the future hadn't been entirely awful. Definitely terrible, but there had been bright moments; like beacons in perpetual darkness.

He'd seen both the very best and the very worst in humanity. That indelible spirit that allowed them to survive and thrive in the most hostile of environments. The birth of the twins had been a revelation, life no matter what moves on.

"I wish you'd been there, with me…they would have loved you more," Tony said softly finally unable to look at himself anymore.

"_I was always there Tony, always with you."_

He closed his eyes, that constant ache throbbing dully in his chest, "I know." Taking a shaky breath he straightened, reminding himself that this is why he was here. He was going to change history.

Right now though, he had a date with Steve. As normal looking as he was going to get he headed down the stairs joining Bruce in the living room to watch TV until the other two were ready. God he missed trash TV.

"How'd you end up on this date?" Bruce asked as he settled on the couch.

"Oh Christ I don't know, maybe I should beat the snot out of my present self who knows." The scientist laughed, a tension filled silence descended on the room.

"Stark…Tony can I ask you something?" The man from the future had a feeling what he was going to ask by the hesitant tone of his voice.

"Shoot," Banner shifted uncomfortable for a moment.

"In the future that is, do I…am I…" he took a deep steadying breath, "What becomes of me and the big guy?" he finally managed.

Stark had expected something like that, but it was a difficult question to answer. There are ups and downs, triumphs and heart aches, but most of all a strong friendship and a deep love that he had for the man and his 'monster'. It had been devastating when he'd lost them. Not in battle or a lab accident, but to something as benign as old age.

"I'm not sure how to answer that Bruce there is the good and the bad…but we where together. Right till the end you and me," his smile was sad. "You and the big guy were always my best friends."

The scientist graced him with a genuine smile, "That's nice to know."

Chuckling he crossed his arms over his chest, "Tell you the truth I think Hulk put up with me the longest. Guy doesn't take shit off anyone, and he's a deep thinker."

Bruce was laughing then as the Tony from this time strolled in, "Miss the joke?"

Amused the Doctor nodded but switched topic all the same "Ready for your date?"

Tony ran a nervous had over his dress shirt, "I think so." Stark rolled his eyes; this was going to be a long night.

-#-#-#-

Unfortunately his prediction proved true and after one quite tension filled car ride, they were seated in a quite, dimly lit couple filled restaurant.

"_Well this is terrible," _trying to hide his smile Stark nodded in agreement. Looking over the menu for something to do, a thought occurring to him.

"I don't have any money, hope you're paying for this Tony," his sudden comment startling the man.

"Oh yeah of course."

Steve looked at him curious, "No money?"

"Yeah well the collapse of society, money wasn't really work anything. Mostly run on a barter system, trade or skills."

"Skills?" Steve was leaning closer to him on the table fascinated.

"Yeah skills, anyone with medical training kind at the top of the food chain, then anyone who could metal work or fabricate." Tony was looking at him now.

"That's what you, I, do isn't it?" It was more of a realization then a question.

"Mostly, technology when I had down time, but mostly making things as simple as pots and pans." Both men were regarding him with expressions of equal parts amazement and disbelief. Uncomfortable with all the attention he turned back to the menu, assuring himself that he was in no way blushing.

"_Should order the most expensive dish on the menu," _his dead Steve teased.

"I'd probably have to put out."

The laughter from the dead man was overlaid with Steve's curious voice, "Who are you talking to?"

Clearing his throat Stark shrugged sadly, "No one."

If the waiter thought their situation was weird he hid it well, taking orders and disappearing with the utmost professionalism. The future man glancing between the two, thinking it was like being on a date with teenagers. It really was sort of sad, frustrating and endearing.

He knew his current self was worried about messing this up, and Steve…Steve was just old fashioned and reserved. Conversation was completely mundane and innocent, talking about whether, and books, and art; boring things. Stark wanted to bang their heads together. He couldn't complain though the food was superb, he focused on that allowing the other two to talk uninterrupted.

"Why do you do that?" Tony asked, startling him from his own little world.

"Sorry?" he was looking at his plate embarrassed; everything on it was cut into small pieces. From his medium rare streak, to the baked potatoes and sautéed vegetables.

"It's ummm…not really dinner conversation," he focused on his lap hoping they would let the peculiarity go.

"He did the same last night, taking small bites." Steve was smiling at him comfortingly, questioningly.

Tony too was giving him an understanding look, "I'd like to understand."

Relenting he took a shaky breath, looking studiously at his plate. "After…afterwards, there wasn't much in the way of food. Things were…things got very grim for a lot of people. The best analogy I can think of would be Russia during World War II." Steve flinched, he knew.

"Food was very scarce, we lived mostly on rations. Every so often we'd luck out find something, or when things to grow again. Whatever it was, there was always too little and if we cut it into small pieces it always seemed to be like you were eating more."

It was a horrifying story, leaving the two men ashamed they had pushed him into telling. This mysterious man had been to hell and back. Tony was terrified this was potentially his fate, that bleak future could be his and the worlds.

Every so often though, there was a glimmer of something behind that good eye. He could see his confident, over the top personality still lurking somewhere in the man. Life had beaten him down, but he hadn't given up yet.

"Nothing wrong with that," he finally managed softly.

Dinner ended, and the tension rose once more. Tony suggested walking back to the Tower, the night mild and clear.

Stark stepped out behind the others, inhaling deeply, not minding the noise and pollution of the city. It was so quite in his time, modern society vanished long ago.

"_Ever think that perhaps the world was supposed to end? Didn't a decedent Roman Society fall?" _Stark blinked in shock at the rather grim statement.

"When did you get to be so deep? You maybe right, perhaps it's meant to end, but not while I'm on watch."

The couple had moved on, walking silently side by side, hands almost brushing. Both looking like they wanted to say something, anything. To scared to take that plunge. It was time to take matters into his own hands.

Lengthening his stride he was facing them in a heartbeat. Jaw set expression grim. _"You have your scary face on," _he grunted in acknowledgement.

"Had enough of this, Steve," he reached out taking a big warm hand with his own squeezing it gently. Focusing on those big blue eyes, how he'd dreamed of those eyes. They haunted his waking moments. He needed to say his piece before his throat closed up entirely.

"I love you Steven Rogers; I've loved you for so long," voice cracking a little he tried to swallow the lump down. The words pent up inside him for so long spilling forth. Things he'd only ever imagined saying, a lifetime of hurt and regret.

"I never got to tell you that. We never got the chance." He shuddered; suddenly back on that debris strewn street, holding tightly to the slowly dying Captain America.

"But I'm telling you now, and I know I've got issues, probably more bad then good. I can honestly say I have spent more then a lifetime waiting for a second chance to love you." He smiled then, a sad, but hopeful smile that would have made a stronger man then Captain America weep.

"I think if you give me a chance you'll see there is a good man buried somewhere in there. You have always made me want to be better man. In the end I think you did."

The pair before him listened in silence, not daring to move an inch. "Right well, that needed to be said." He reluctantly let go of the big man's hands, studying those impossible eyes for a long moment before turning to his younger self. His future still uncertain, but if he succeeded it would be a blank slate.

"Don't fuck it up Stark," he warned gravely finally turning away.

"See you later," he waved leaving them behind as he headed towards the Tower.

"_Those were beautiful things you said love." _

"You think?"

"_I always knew you were a hopeless romantic."_

"Do you believe in second chances? You think we have a chance?"

"_I always did."_

The still silent pair watched the man from the future depart. Steve shell shocked to say the least.

Since meeting this Tony from the future he'd been see-sawing through emotions faster then he would have thought possible.

"Tony?" he asked hesitantly, turning to look at the man he'd become so familiar with. "Is that true?"

The dark headed man searched pleading eyes, "Every word of it. I should have said it long ago." His voice was a little shaky, but firm. Dark eyes defiant in his confession. Steve wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry, instead he leaned forward, carefully, tenderly, pressing a kiss to those lips that taunted him.

The gentle touch chaste, and far to brief, but for both they felt it was the beginning of something beautiful.


	7. And what I am will never be

Author's Note: I have not forgotten about this story I promise! I just got distracted by another new story I am writing that seems to be spinning out of control lol. Also found a liking for Hulkeye, might try my hand at one here in the near future…anyway enjoy! I will endeavor to get this thing finished.

Redemption

Chapter 7 - And what I am will never be

He woke suddenly adrenaline flooding his system, chest thrumming, eyes wide he waited barely breathing. The sound came again faintly from below. Falling into battle mode, he forgot where and when he was.

Up out of bed he operated without thought, lessons learned long ago. Grabbing only his Kevlar vest he was out of the room covering the glow in his chest as he went. On silent feet he moved down the stair, pausing as a crash came again louder. Taking a deep breath he was soundlessly rounding the corner the dark hulking figure rearing out of the blackness.

In three steps he was on him. Bringing his metal arm around quickly he landing a solid blow, sending the unknown assailant into the far wall. With a roar the man un-phased from the hit turned on him delivering his own punch, tossing Stark clear through the far wall.

The fight was on.

The ruckus woke the others in short order. Everyone grabbing weapons as they hurried below stairs readying for an attack.

"What is going on?" Steve asked raising his shield at the sound of glass shattering.

Showing immense foresight Bruce called out to JARVIS, "Lights please."

The sudden flare threw the scene into sharp relief. The downstairs an utter mess. Large holes and dents in the plaster, ruined furniture, broken fixtures littering the ground. A very epic struggle had taken place and the two combatants where still standing toe to toe with one another. One in nothing save Kevlar and underwear, the other in his Asguardian robes.

The light snapped Stark back.

With sudden horrible clarity he recalled this was not his own, hostile time; and he was looking at a very angry demi-God.

"Oh…" he managed weakly. Thor delivered a hard blow to the side of his head, knocking him dazed to the floor.

"Friends I have defeated the intruder!" he bellowed victorious.

"Not on your life Hanson," Stark grunted as he swung his legs dropping the God beside him on the floor; cracking him in the chest with his metal forearm. The big blonde wheezing clutched himself rolling to his side.

"Ok we need to break this up," Tony was moving forward towards his future self the man already rising to his knees. Pausing he watched carefully as a shaggy dark head shook wearily, a palm gently tapping the left side. "You ok?" Tony kneeled before him concerned.

"Yeah had worse," he blinked at his younger self trying to focus his mechanical eye. The picture fazing in and out "Damn eye." Bruce and Clint were helping Thor up the man rather dazed, Stark was gratified to see. They tried to explain the presence of the other man but neither man was sure it was penetrating.

Standing wearily Stark turned his attention to his metal hand flexing the fingers, turning it over to make sure there was no damage.

"_Nice fight love," _he glanced at the dead man out of corner of his eye.

"That's not part of your suit," Steve blurted looking horrified he'd said the words aloud. Stark looked up at him, wincing as blue eyes almost recoiled in horror. No doubt he was seeing the glowing red under the drooping scarred lid.

"Oh right," he muttered dully panning around for something, anything to cover up with. It was too late at that point though; the others having heard Steve's declaration were taking note of the barely dressed man. Uncomfortable he tried to tuck his mechanics in the vest, but Bruce was at his side gripping the limb fascinated.

Around the same time Thor finally understanding what had happening lit up, "Future friend Anthony!" he bellowed.

Just as Bruce was asking, "How did you get it to connect-"

Clint was tying to butt in, "What's going on with your eye?"

Thor was still going, "Most glorious fight, you are a worthy opponent."

Tasha was telling Clint to shut up, Tony and Bruce were arguing over this mechanical arm. His past self tugging the vest to the side, showing were it connected to his arc powering the limb.

For a man who'd spent the last decade alone, it was overwhelming.

Beginning to panic he looked up seeing, Steve; two Steve's. One beautiful and healthy the other watching with dead eyes hideous wounds dripping dark red. He swallowed back a plea for help.

Steve saw that panicked dark eye lock on his, so familiar yet so foreign. It was and wasn't his Tony.

"_Help him," _the whispered voice seemed to come from nowhere. He frowned thinking it was vaguely familiar as he acted on the advice.

"Enough!" he said firmly, the voice of Captain America, commanding the room instantly. They all quieted, and the relief on Stark's face was palpable. Without a word he gently set big hands on the scarred silent man's shoulders.

"What do you need?" the blonde asked softly, he watching the red eye flicker.

"Umm…if I could use the lab," he asked dazedly, Tony nodding instantly.

"Yeah for sure, come on," the billionaire turned, and his future counter part followed.

Bruce tried to as well, Steve stopping him with a gentle but firm arm, "Let them go."

The others knew better then to argue, "Thor you ok?" Steve rounded on him but the big man was grinning jubilantly.

"Most invigorated Steven, shall we celebrate with a meal?" Nodding, Steve scratched the back of his head still hearing the echo of that voice in his mind. "Might as well, don't think I can sleep anymore tonight."

Down in the lab, Tony was carefully trying to extract the small glowing device that served as Stark's eye. With a wet sounding sort of pop it came free. Grossed out Tony let go, stepping back horrified as it dangling from the socket by a cord.

"Think I'm going to be sick…" chuckling the older man reached up gently tugging it free of the cord before moving to plug the orb into to the computer.

"I don't know how you do it," the younger man muttered curious to see exactly what he had done to make himself an eye. Lines of complex evolving code quickly moved across the screen. He watched Stark manipulate it with ease, hampered by the fact he had to turn his head to see on his left side.

"I have everything on the right in the lab," chuckling Tony watched the complex programming unpack, as his older self delicately opened the device holding it up to his good eye, "Just knocked a wire loose. Good thing have such a hard head."

Tony snorted, "Very true." With the precision of a surgeon Stark reattached the wire.

"So how did it go last night?" the man from the future asked causally, a dark brow raised. Tony Stark was having an incredibly surreal moment, sitting in his lab, talking to himself…from the future…wearing nothing but Kevlar and boxer briefs. It was up there with insane moments in the life of Iron Man.

"Well you defiantly got the ball rolling, we kissed…"

Stark grinned, "Awesome got further then I did. Only kissed him once, and I'm pretty sure he was already dead."

Tony flinched, before pausing. "I've been thinking, about this whole changing the course of history thing…if you're here changing the past, trying to prevent the future that results in this," he gestured to his gnarled self. "Then what will happen to you if you succeed?"

Stark shrugged, "My best guess is that once we prevent the invasion, and the past changes completely…I will cease to exist. The past changes, then the future changes, and what I am will never be."

It was enough to make the Tony's analytical brain spin wildly out of control. "I know right," Stark chuckled snapping the eye back together. Deftly he reattached it to the wire hanging from the empty socket. Popping it back in Stark blinked several shaking his head while it settled into place.

Satisfied he turned to his other self, pausing when he saw the dark haunted look on his face. "Why didn't you…after he died?" His voice was soft eyes refusing to meet his own, "Why hang on so long, suffer so much?"

Stark knew exactly what he was asking, "Believe me I thought about; so easy right? Just pull that arc out and let the inventible happen."

He looked to his ever present ghost, the haunted eyes staring at him steadily, "But he wouldn't have liked that…wouldn't have wanted me to do that so; I waited. For old age or some ill-fated attempt at saving the world. When I learned about the side effects of the arc it was like some terrible cosmic joke. So I just waited for that one last fight, that final battle."

Stark smiled weakly, "To damn stubborn to die I guess."

Tony returned the fragile smile, "I think I can understand why you're doing what you are….It's nice to know that I have that sort of inner strength."

They made their way slowly out of the lab a thick anticipation settling on them, "I just hope you're never going to have to use it."

-#-#-#-

"_It looks like its going well doesn't it?" _ Stark nodded in agreement, a soft expression on his face as he watched his past self laugh and joke with the bright patriotic coloured figure.

"_I always thought our colours complemented one another." _

"Bit of a fanciful thought love, but they do. Iron Man all flash and modern, while you're the old traditional."

"_Sometimes the world needs a little traditional,"_

"They always will." They sat together on a park bench watching the Avengers move around the park expectantly, waiting for the envoy to come. The past week had flown by, being back in this time again there was so much Stark wanted to see and do. Things he'd never thought of or taken the time to do. Taking for granted it would always be there waiting.

He'd gone to museums, wandered streets for hours just taking it all in. The noise, the people, all things he had once hated so much. Laughably recalling a time when he would have killed for some peace. Now New York in all it's over the top bustle was a little slice of heaven.

And while he'd been finding himself once more…a romance had been taking place, _"You jealous love?" _the teasing tone brought a grin to his scarred lips.

"If I am is it weird?" they both chuckled, the dark headed man tucking his arms in his vest. The others were in their suits ready for any eventuality. His own armor a comforting weight in his pocket, but he wouldn't need it today.

Instead he wore his usual black combat suit, without any weapons. _"I think you enjoyed the pat down from me a little too much," _

Captain America had indeed strip-searched him for any weapons all the while blushing furiously, "Highlight of my century."

Laughing he checked the time, "Here we go…3, 2, 1…Showtime." The ground began to tremble the Avengers glancing around worriedly; unconcerned Stark sat back on the bench eyes fastened on the space no more the fifty yards from him. A tear forming in the air, making everything around it hazy, colours flashed Earth's defenders assembled.

"_Easy love," _Steve soothed as Eva appeared looking regal, and detached. Stark ground his teeth, barely managing to hold onto his emotions.

Fury was entering the scene to cordially ass kiss. "I could just save us a lot of trouble, kill the bitch now," he watched as they escorted her and her alien henchman towards the waiting vehicles.

They would keep her at SHIELD for the time being. "Well that went a lot smoother then last time," future Stark sighed running a hand through shaggy locks.

"_How could it not? Last time you flew into a building. Caused thousands of dollars of damage." _

He shifted uncomfortable, "Don't suppose you could give me a mulligan on that one, I did just loose you. I didn't deal well with the grief."

Excitement over the others approached his bench. "Well you where right Stark, down to the second," Clint seemed impressed.

"You doubted the great and powerful OZ?" he held his arms out with a shrug.

"I got that one! I got it," Steve looked pleased, Stark gave him a wink.

"So what did the bitch say?"

"Pretty much what you already told us. Came to Earth as a peace envoy, wanting amicably between peoples. Talked of a potential alliance," Bruce answered cleaning his glasses.

"I do not know of her people. They are not of a realm I am familiar with." Thor looked apprehensive, "Friend Stark, you say she will bring with her an attempt to end this Earth."

Stark nodded, "That about sums it up big guy."

Steve spoke up then looking firm, "That's not going to happen we have the advantage, we know what she's planning, and we'll be ready to stop it."

They all muttered agreements, Stark caught dead blue eyes, "And we have Captain America."


	8. How the mighty have fallen

Author's Note: So their about two more chapters of this one to go. Hopefully I can get them up as my 30 day challenge is coming an end and I have ambitiously started a new one. This one is just going to get worse think I was feeling pretty angsty when I wrote this. Anyway I did enjoying messing with Tony in this one, the one part makes me laugh. Hope you enjoy as well.

Redemption

Chapter 8 - How the mighty have fallen

"Tony?" dozy dark eyes blinked slowly as he heard his name called softy. Rubbing at his face tiredly he looked down at the vicinity of his chest. That beloved blond head was pressed near to his arc.

"Yeah?" he moved a callused hand to rub the smooth muscles of Steve's back.

"What do you think about your future self?" he asked quietly, tone more then a little curious. Tony hesitated a moment, he'd been thinking about that very thing not too long ago. Here in his bed, safe, the whole thing seemed like some terrible dream.

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly, kissing sweet smelling hair.

"How do you mean?" Steve wasn't going to let him off easy, sighing the brilliant man decided to be honest.

"I'm torn, between believing him and not wanting to. The future he talks of is beyond comprehension. Just looking at him makes my chest ache." Tony absently rubbed his arc.

Steve was quite turning over the information in his own mind, trying to process. "Do you believe what he says about this women? About the attack?"

"He hasn't be wrong yet," Tony replied softly titling the big man's chin upwards leaning forward to kiss him slowly, lovingly, "He also saved you." Steve smiled at him shyly, returning the affection eagerly.

For long moments they kissed and caressed, memorizing every inch of each other. Callused hands ran under the blondes t-shirt, pulling it off and tossing it aside. Tony moving to kiss his way down the warm neck and across his broad chest. Moving lower he was stalled by big hands "I'm not…that is…" Steve was blushing furiously. Tony understood.

Smiling gently he moved back up the big body kissing his sweetly, "Anything for you," he mumbled against well kissed lips. Face red he hid it against the shorter man's warm chest huffing embarrassed.

He loved Tony he really did; it was just a little fast for him. A lot had happened in the last two weeks, very quickly. Learning you where supposed to have died was rather eye opening and he was still trying to come to terms with the terrifying prospect he should be dead right now.

Returning to their previous position, leaning against Tony's chest, he held the man close. "He talks to himself a lot," the blond mumbled as the thought struck him.

"I talk to myself too," Tony, yawned unconcerned.

"I know but it's like he's seeing someone we don't. Having full conversations with them." He pulled back looking at the man he loved worried, searching dark eyes.

Calmingly Tony reached up gently cupping that beautiful face, "I don't think he could have lived through the things he has and remained sane." Steve nodded slowly, he'd seen man he'd thought strong crack under the horrors of war, and Stark had been at war longer then any man should have been.

-#-#-#-

"_What are you wearing?" _

"What do you mean?" he looked down at his comfy faded jeans a little big on his hips but belted so they weren't that bad. He had another donated t-shirt on today, this one green featuring the angered face of the Hulk. Stark wasn't sure where this surplus of Avengers shirts were coming from but he didn't mind all that much. The final piece of clothing he wore was one he'd found on one of his rambles around the city. In a small, musty smelling thrift shop he had procured himself the warmest, comfiest, old man cardigan ever.

"My cardigan? Thought you would have liked that. It's circa 1944 I think." The imagined man snorted shaking his head in dismay. Sniffing in disdain Stark looked down his nose at the apparition, "What do you know about fashion you're dead."

"_How the mighty have fallen…"_

"Like I care how I dress," Stark grumbled pushing into the conference room. The others already in there waiting for Fury no doubt. Paying them no mind he sat grumbling and muttering. Digging hands into the seemly bottomless pockets of his knitted sweater he pulled out a can of Coke and a bag of gummy bears.

The snort of laughter form the far side of the room had him looking up curiously. Tasha was smirking, auburn brow raised. Clint was laughing outright, and Bruce was grinning amused. Steve and his younger self on the other side of the table were wearing equal expressions of amusement.

"Is it my cardigan?" Stark grumbled ignoring the meaningful look his dead companion was giving him.

"I like it," Steve nobly defended his clothing choices.

Sighing heavy future Stark shrugged, "Screw you guys it's warm and it cost me a dollar fifty," he claimed proudly. Sipping his soda with a well deserved sense of accomplishment; a deal was a deal.

"Never thought I'd see the day Stark would be worried about saving money," Clint commented.

The future man opened his gummies, "Well when you're flat broke," Tony's horrified face was completely worth it.

"Like how broke?" The billionaire asked with much trepidation.

Cheerfully he swallowed a bear, "Live in a cave poor." That had everyone laughing, and Tony shuddering theatrically. Amused Stark leaned across the table offering a gummy bear to Steve.

"Who brings snacks to a briefing?" Tony accepted one of the candies.

"This guy does. Like I care what Fury says…pop, candy, junk food has existed in decades, getting as much as I can."

Whatever questions they others may have had where waylaid but the arrival of the Director looking more surly the usual. "She wants' a party," he grunted with no pleasantries, pinning the man from the future with a glare he all by growled, "She won't take no for an answer."

Shrugging Stark returned the look impassively, "I can still shoot her in the head, offer is on the table." The man looked like he was actually considering the option, the real Steve was giving him a horrified look.

Stark shrugged he had done a lot of terrible things, but he had never hid from them. "Not the first time, and if I have my way not the last," he muttered darkly.

"I have been overruled in the matter; the council feels it would be beneficial for the political party to take place as a gesture of goodwill towards any other alien races that decide to invade."

Stark wasn't surprised this it what happened last time. "Tony, you able to handle the details?"

Iron Man started, "I'm sure Pep can whip something up," he mumbled already on his phone.

"Now we need to know every detail of what transpires that night, anything important you can recall…" Stark cut him off with a snort rooting through his bag for another red bear, he liked the red best.

"Party commences at 18:00 hours, at 18:42 Eva and her delegation arrive. 19:17 a disturbance is reported at the opposite end of the city, the Avengers are dispatched to the attacking mechanized beasties. At precisely 19:32 Eva and her band of ass hats lock the doors and open fire on the partygoers. By 19:45 everyone inside is dead. 20:00 hours Avengers return to find the massacre, including one injured Eva who then spins her elaborate tale; saying that following the battle the Avengers return and killed everyone in the room in an effort to get to Eva and her people."

Locating several more red bears he popped them in his mouth glancing up at the slack jaw stares, "You have it timed to the minute?" Bruce breathed suitably impressed.

Stark snorted, "I can also tell you the names of every single person killed, how many times they were shot, and in what order but I don't think that's relevant as it is not going to happen."

The silence was thick, Fury for once unsure what he was going to say. Sighing Stark leaned his elbows on the table, "Look, if you're not going to let me shoot her, and you insist on throwing the party. The how about this; instead of waiting for the alarm, at 19:00 why not have the Avengers waiting to deal with the distraction before hand. Shouldn't take long was only ever meant to give them a twenty minute window at most. You're back to the party, before Eva and her cronies never get the chance to open fire."

"Where are you in this?" Fury asked shrewdly.

"At the party," he hedged.

"Doing what?"

"Watching?" he offered, brushing imaginary lint off his sweater, Fury raised a brow in disbelief.

"What do you want me to say? Regardless of what you do, I will kill her period. I won't even let them draw weapons. You can lock me up I'll get out, guaranteed. You can kill me…well let me rephrase, you can try and kill but better then you have failed. So why don't you just let me do what I'm going to do and stay out of my way."

It didn't matter he was wearing an old man sweater, or that his hair was once more pulled atop his head with a bright pink tie, not a single occupant of that room doubted the words he spoke. This was the man who'd walked through those agents like nothing, who had saved Steve, and the one who was here to save the world. Whether they were willing or not.

"Why don't you let him Fury?" Tony spoke softly, looking to the Director. "He's been right about everything so far…"

Bruce focused on Stark nodded as well, "I think we should." Clint and Tasha nodded too, Thor unnaturally silent was in agreement. Steve hesitated a moment, searching the one visible brown eye, hard, determined, before he too found himself in agreement.

Fury spoke very quietly, "This meeting never happened."

-#-#-#-

"_You look handsome in uniform love," _the normally placid voice had a bit of a dreamy quality to it.

Stark raising an eyebrow at his ever present companion, "Have a thing for men in uniform?" the delusion grinned, pale lips pulling widely.

"_No just a thing for you." _Smiling Stark turned his attention back to the room, Miss Potts had certainly outdone herself. He hadn't remembered the party being so nice, but then again the first time he'd been stone drunk, and it only gone down hill from there.

"_I think you puked in the punch bowl," _Stark winced, not one of his finer moments, but then again those where few and far between.

Circling the perimeter of the room, he spotted Natasha and Clint at the opposite end, suited up and ready to roll at a moments notice. Bruce was talking with some delegates, looking dapper in his suit. His younger self was of course dressed to the nines, looking at ease and handsome. In his hand he noted a glass of water; it would appear he had taken his words to heart. Next to him, looking dashing was Captain America. Ever the gentleman he politely spoke to the delegates as they stopped to speak.

Stark moved on eyes never pausing as he absently smoothed the front of his own dress uniform. He'd packed it thinking he'd have to perhaps sneak into this affair. Everyone liked a man in a handsome uniform, and the sheer amount of useless medals they had given him over the years was guaranteed to impress a snotty bunch like this.

He checked the time, the hour drawing close. _"We make a handsome pair don't we?" _his dead companion said softly, looking longingly across the room.

"Yeah we do," Steve said nothing more as Stark moved into position near Eva and her delegation. Watching as she was coolly polite to all present, maintaining her distance always. Stark felt the familiar comforting weight of the guns pressed to his ribs, reminding himself to bide his time. He checked the time again; it was time to get this show on the road. The Avengers faded out of the room.

"_The distraction isn't going to need all of them," _Steve commented offhand.

"I know."

"_You want them gone don't you?"_

"Nothing gets by you love,"

"_They could help…"_

"I know, but why should they have more blood on their hands," he said softly turning his attention back to his targets maneuvering himself into a clear line of sight. Leaning casually against the nearby pillar he waited patiently, dark eye never leaving her as the clock ticked ever closer.

19:17 came and went, Stark watching Eva closely, her face betrayed nothing but her entourage was buzzing. Looking at one another muttering, when no alarm was raised. A thrill of anticipation shot through the man, things where changing. That moment he had dreamed of, relived over and over again; it was finally here.

His chance had come.

His right hand began to tremble violently. Clenching and unclenching it absently, he began to unbutton his over coat unobtrusively.

The confusion mounting, panic beginning to set in, two of their number began to cut towards the door. Stark shrugged out of his coat, stepping slowly onto the floor. Very deliberately placing himself between the attackers and the diplomats. Shocked Eva hesitated staring at him wide eyed; behind him he could hear SHIELD Agents hurrying people out emptying the room.

Carefully he drew his guns, unable to help the slow, cold smile that split his lips, pulling the thick lines of scar tissue tight.

For the first time the ice bitch showed emotion; fear.


	9. It's done

Author's Note: Have to get this one finished up here, doing a little bit of divergence, start working on a Clint and Bruce story. Do want to get this one finished up though think I've left it hanging long enough two more chapters to go.

Redemption

Chapter 9 – It's done

Across the city Iron Man landed beside Captain America, unable to shake a nagging suspicion. "Steve," he said over the comm as he blasted another of the bizarre machines out of the air. Grunting the man tossed his shield catching it again, "Doesn't this seem like it would have only needed three of us at most to handle?"

They didn't speak for a moment, taking down several more. "You're right, I think we where set up," Steve admitted quietly.

"Set up?" Clint picked up over the chatter.

"Stark wanted us out of the party," Tony's voice was tight, strained. "I'm going back."

Steve caught his shield, "Me too, the others can handle this."

Thor landed nearby swinging his hammer, "Indeed friends, we shall see you soon."

Grabbing Steve Tony blasted off, both men silent and worried.

-#-#-#-

He had never taken pleasure in killing; it had become a cruel necessity in his life. Stark was however willing to make an exception tonight.

The aliens had panicked; their grand plan collapsing around them as they looked to their leader. But the woman was at a loss, and Stark was on them.

He shot three in succession as they leveled guns at him, dropping them where they stood. Four more rushed him, fist cocked; he obliged. Their bones snapping like kindling. Undeterred he bore down on his real target, Eva trying to get away. Using the others as shields she tried to get out the doors.

Stark put an end to the last of her group, ten in all. Leaving just him and the bitch. Terrified she pressed her back against the barred exit, cowering, as he got closer.

"Please," she begged, her voice lithing unusually, "Mercy!" she looked at him wide eyed, as he hunkered down before her.

"Mercy? Really? Were you planning to show any of these innocent people mercy tonight? Are you planning to show mercy when your entire civilization attacks my planet?" Her already unnaturally large eyes went wider. She worked her mouth, before slamming it shut.

"How you know?" she managed, disbelieving.

He shrugged, "Why? Why do all this? Why take Earth?" She looked at him steadily, as if judging her options.

"Water," she finally said looking away angry. "Avengers only threat…kill myth, kill hope." Realizing her impending death she turned ugly sneering and hate filled, "They come, and you die."

Stark was inches from her face, "We'll see about that bitch." Reaching out he gripped her head in his hands, staring into her big eyes for a long moment. Grip tightening he gave a quick jerk snapping her neck watching dispassionately as her lifeless body sliding to the floor.

Tony Stark stood slowly, panting, adrenaline pounding as he surveyed his handy work; the truth slow to set in. The only dead in the ballroom Eva and her minions. Not walls covered in blood, no mutilated bodies of what had once been Earth's diplomats. No mass slaughter.

Blinking slowly he turned to his dead hallucination. Steve staring silently back at him, clouded eyes just as unfathomable as always.

At the far end of the room the door burst inward Iron Man and Captain America appearing ready for battle. Dazedly he turned to them, just as they lowered their guard, "Stark you ok?" Steve called glancing around at the carnage.

"It's done," he whispered. The truth finally colliding with him full force. His chest seemed to cave inwards, his hands and knees beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"I…I.." he managed three steps before his traitorous legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor.

Sinking to his knees he could hear the others calling to him, but their voices sounded like they where miles away. "It's done, I stopped it," he gasped for air.

"_You did love, you did," _He hadn't cried since Steve had died. Didn't think he had any more tears left to cry. But as he clutched at his arc, dead companion beside him, the tidal wave of emotion flattened him. All the guilt, the sorrow, the pain he'd been carrying…that monumental burden was lightening. Sobbing raggedly his tried to get himself together but it seemed almost impossible; he was drowning.

Steve reached him first worried the man from the future had been injured he dropped to his knees before him reaching out. Suddenly he was looking into a familiar dark eye, and an unfamiliar glowing red orb. Strong hands where on his arms, his metal one squeezing painfully.

"I did it!" he hissed, Steve didn't move. He could see tears tracking from his good eye, but something told the big man Stark wasn't really seeing him.

He smiled hopefully at the dead men before him, blue eyes set in that unnaturally pale face, but those bloodless lips would not smile back at him. He clutched at the strong arms desperately, "I did it, don't you see, I stopped it from happening." He blinked frowning when Steve seemed to split, one so very much alive the other...he shook his head trying to clear his muddled mind. His eye alerted him to the man carefully beginning to rise behind them. One of the aliens was going to try and shoot him in the back.

Before Tony or Steve could blink, Stark was up, snagging the shield off the Cap's back he turned firing it off with an ease that Steve himself didn't think he possessed. It arched perfectly, catching the injured man square in the chest, dropping him for good. Ricocheting off it returned to the man who had thrown it. He caught it easily with his metal arm half crouched. Ready to throw again if needed.

"Wow that was amazing!" Clint, Tasha, Thor, and the Hulk had returned just in time to see the throw.

Embarrassed Stark quickly returned the shield, "Sorry," he mumbled.

Steve accepted it looking thoughtful. "You've had some practice," he shrugged then, looking away, eyes landing on the large green man.

Stark smiled widely, moving towards the far end of the room, "Hulk," he said approaching the angry green man without fear. Growling he turned eyes narrowed fist raised. The future man didn't back down, and much to everyone's surprise, the Hulk did not hit.

They stared at one another, something unspoken passing between them. The big guy actually chuckling before he patted the other; a motion that would have creamed a lesser man.

"What the hell was that about?" Clint muttered glancing at the others. Stark was carefully shrugging back into his uniform jacket, tugging his hat back on as he buttoned up smoothing the material.

Trying to mask the trembling in his right hand as he tried not to pay attention to the others. The Avengers where murmuring together, a dazed looking Bruce now among them, "Probably talking about me," he muttered.

"_Since when does the world revolve around you?" _

He laughed loudly, "Love it when you belittle me."

"_You love the abuse,"_

"I do, I really do," he mumbled hesitating to join the little group looking at one another solemnly, as they spoke in low tones. It made his chest ache terribly, a more ragtag bunch he'd never known…and never loved so much. Friends like that…he couldn't have asked for better.

"_You're getting eccentric in your old age," _the dead Captain said, standing beside him, awkwardly outside the others.

"If I am I'm entitled."

Just then Steve turned to him, beautifully, wonderful Steve, "Stark you ok?" slowly, carefully he moved to stand before him smiling softly.

His eye telling him how healthy he the perfect man was, "Not yet, but I'm getting there."

-#-#-#-

"_You called me an old man all the time," _

"You where an old man,"

"_I didn't wander around dressed like that," _

"What is it with you and my cardigan? I'm one hundred and thirty-eight years old." He defiantly tugged it closer about his scarred body, waiting for his coffee to percolate.

"_It's not the sweater…" _cloudy blue eyes dropped to his feet, currently sporting, monstrously pink bunny slippers.

"Ok I'll give you that one…but they are warm," sniffing he picked up his cup mustering what little dignity he had left before heading out to the common area.

The Tower was remarkably quite today, the Avengers off attending to various missions and assignments. Not that Stark minded, it was nice to just be able to relax, not constantly having to be on the defensive.

It had been two days since the night of the gala, and if the timeline held, in three days the invasion would commence. So far everything was going a hell of a lot better then he had anticipated.

Stark headed towards his room, contemplating a nap, it would be a shame not to make use of the fantastically luxurious bed. An actual bed. Sipping his coffee he set the cup on the nightstand shuffling around the room tidying up.

"_You think they are still going to attack?" _

"She said they where coming." Stark paused his brilliant mind kicking something around, "I wonder…" he mumbled moving to his bag rooting around in the duffle frown knitting his brow. Hearing the crackle of paper he tugged out a small stack of articles.

"_I know that look you're onto something," _Steve sat on the bed watching him with those vacant dead eyes.

"I…maybe," he muttered absently looked over the headline of the first article. The one that had at one time reported the tragic news of an American hero's death. Now it heralded the triumphant victory of the Avengers lead by Captain America.

Excited he hurried over to the imaginary companion, "Look the article changed," gleefully he held it up. The next had been about the gala, now instead of 'Massacre at Stark Gala' it was, 'Attempted Assassination Thwarted.' It was tangible proof that he was changing things that terrible bleak future was slowly dissipating.

"_If the newspaper clippings are changing…then why aren't you?" _sometimes he wished his hallucination wasn't so perceptive.

"No idea love, perhaps it has something to do with the uncertainty of the future? I haven't stopped the invasion yet, so the future hadn't fully changed. " Chuckling he flipped to the next article, "I could also be making shit up too…" he trailed off eyes widening, as he read the next headline.

Instead of another clipping about the gala this one talked about the untimely death of billionaire Antony Stark, "Oh shit…"

"_What?" _he ignored the question for the moment, quickly reading the article, detailing the assassination of the man as he got out of his car and as headed inside the Tower. A madman was going to run him down with a car.

His good eye flickered to the date; "Fuck!" he hissed it was today. "Oh give me a time," he begged but the article didn't say. Mind racing he adapted, "JARVIS where is Tony now?' Stark already running.

"On his way to the tower sir," cursing a blue streak he rounded the stairs dashing towards the elevators.

"ETA?"

There was a pause, "Five minutes sir."


	10. This whole 'mysterious' thing

Author's Note: Here we go, second last chapter I'm aiming to finish this one off tomorrow. One last chapter, and it's going to be a heart breaker! Sorry! For now though here is some man on man action to enjoy.

WARNING EXPLICT MAN ON MAN ACTION!

Redemption

Chapter 10 - This whole 'mysterious' thing is wearing thin

Bypassing the main elevators, he made for the quicker service elevators. "Can you stall them JARVIS?" the AI was silent a longer moment. Stark danced foot to foot, as the metal device whisked him downwards.

"Sorry Sir, he's on the phone with Captain Rogers," clenching his jaw he flexed his fingers metal and flesh. The elevator seemed to take hours, as he waited ages for the doors to clanging open.

"Time?" he hollered pushing himself to the limit.

"One minute thirty seconds…" he was already out of the door chest heaving. Completely ignoring the odd, concerned looks he was getting from the smartly dressed business people flowing in and out of the Tower.

The sleek black SUV was just pulling up, Stark spotting his past stepping out of the vehicle. He looked immaculate, cool, and utterly in control with his cell to his ear. Tony hadn't noticed him yet, but Stark's attention was drawn beyond the man, focusing the dumpy white car careening towards the unsuspecting man.

-#-#-#-

Tony had no idea what happened, one minute he was on the phone with Steve making dinner plans, and the next he was being physically tossed aside.

People where shirking, running, the scene utter chaos around him. Winded Tony tried to regain his balance, thinking to get to his suit. Rolling to the side he froze, mind trying to come to terms with what he was seeing.

A man with a ponytail atop his head, wearing a cardigan, and of all things pink bunny slippers; standing directly in the path of the oncoming car. The billionaire saw a bare flicker of irritation on the eerily familiar face as he waited for the vehicle to get close.

If Tony hadn't seen it for himself he wouldn't believe what happened next.

Calmly Stark was brining his metal arm down on the hood of the car; stopping it dead in it's tracks. The crunch of metal, and sequel of tires was deafening for a heartbeat before all was silent; smoke curling from under the hood.

Grunting the man in pink slippers rounded the now pile of scrap metal collaring the man driving before he could run off. With one solid hit he cold cocked him, looking far to satisfied.

By now the cops had arrived, and no doubt SHIELD was on the way as well. Tony finally managed to get to his feet, looking completely bewildered as his future self appeared before him.

"You ok?" the husky voice asked.

"I…yeah…" he managed, shaking his head he stared at himself, "What the hell just happened?"

Excitement over the older man was tucking his hands in his cardigan, "It was a thing."

Running a hand through dark hair he huffed in disbelief, "This whole 'mysterious' thing is wearing thin."

Chuckling the man in monstrous pink slippers shrugged, "Always thought it made me look cooler. Talk to Steve before he goes into cardiac arrest," he gestured to the phone they could both hear the man yelling frantically. Tony gave him a tight smile, and a grateful look.

Turning back to the chaos Stark watched at the cops rounded up the unconscious man with the busted jaw, _"Well that was close call."_

Stark sighed tugging his ponytail, "Was afraid of this," he whispered miserably. Unable to help the frown that settled on his features.

"_Afraid of what?" _

"Things are changing. Change the past; influence the future…I was never meant to be out here today, doing work. After the gala I tried too…" He whispered brokenly, hand self-consciously touching the deceive that thrummed so warmly in his chest. His ever-present companion said nothing, "This was never meant to happen."

"_What are you going to do?"_

"Lock them all in the Tower until this is over."

-#-#-#-

"You play like a grandmother Barton…"

"You have to be cheating, no way your kill count is that high!"

"Zombies piece of cake, keep up Hawkeye or I won't re-spawn you." Arguing and cutting one another the two men focused on the large scene TV, working their way through the Nazi zombie horde.

"_I don't recall soldier's rising from the dead and coming after me," _Tony chuckled, manipulating the control with a single hand easily.

"He's literally beating you with one hand Clint," Bruce couldn't help but comment from across the room, where he was pretending to read.

Stark ginned eyes on the screen, "Probably using your robot eye too, cheater…" Clint sulked.

"I prefer cyborg thank you very much, and how can my eye influence a video game?"

"I don't know what kind of wizardry you have!" Laughing their mirth was cut short as the TV flipped to the news.

"Wha?" Clint whined rounding on Natasha holding the remote.

"Look at the news," she said just as Steve and Tony entered the common room. The nice looking women was just finishing up talking about some sort of trouble in the middle east, before switching to breaking news.

"More news from the Stark front, apparently eccentric billionaire Tony Stark has hired a new body guard." The footage rolled, and no one made a sound as they watched a man in a cardigan, sweat pants, and pink bunny slippers punch a car.

"Not sure what Mr. Stark is thinking in terms of uniform, but he seems to be doing a good job…" she smiled winningly.

Stark bit his lip trying hard not to laugh, _"You are such an old man…" _he lost it then, giddy laughter bubbling up, everyone turning to him. Steve the first to crack a reluctant smile, followed slowly by the others.

Subsiding Stark cleared his throat trying to get his laughter under control. Glancing down at the innocent pink slippers still on his feet he shook his head at the ridiculousness. "Fucking slippers…" he was off laughing again the others unable to help themselves either.

It was sometime later when they finally managed to get it under control. Settled in the living room, smiles slowly slipping as reality intruded in the brief moment of levity.

"I wanted to ask Stark, what happened today? You never mentioned an attempt on Tony's life before," Steve was regarding him intently. Sighing the man from the future sat back in the comfy chair, he'd been dreading this conversation.

"There was none…until today. The past is changing, the future is changing…unforeseen events are now influencing what may happen. I was never meant to have been out of the Tower today, working, or otherwise. After the massacre I didn't leave the Tower until we got the call about the invasion…" he muttered looking away, and if Steve didn't know any better he would have sworn there was a flush a shame on those scarred cheeks.

Bruce couldn't leave well enough alone, "Why?" Stark stiffened, sadness, shame, guilt, flashing quickly across his features before they closed down completely.

Standing slowly he cleared his throat, smoothing the front of his old man sweater, "I was trying to kill myself…"

Steve felt his Tony stiffen beside him, dark eyes wide, as the man moved out of the room without looking back. Silence reigned as they listened to him shuffle up stairs, and out of earshot. No one said anything for long moments.

"I think we should stay in…until this is over," Bruce said shakily, as he too departed. Clint and Natasha following. The atmosphere was once more heavy, thick with tension. Alone Steve turned to Tony, heart beating brokenly in his chest.

"Tony?" he asked softly, the genius refusing to look at the big man, "Tony," he tried again firmly, this time reaching out to him turning his face to look at him. Steve could see the tangle of emotions swirling in dark eyes hard to discern and define.

It was too much for him.

Today had been too much.

Since this man had appeared from the future claiming to be him. Tony had been in an emotional hell. He hadn't thought he could feel like he was, and the worst part…the worst part of all of it; the man was horrifyingly right about everything.

Those big blue eyes where looking at him in concern, "We live so close to the edge," he mumbled, blinking at the truth of it. Slowly, he leaned forward kissing the big man hesitantly, softly, as if afraid he would shatter the moment. Steve had been waiting for him; big arms encircled the smaller frame pulling him tight as he deepened the contact.

The soft chaste kiss turned desperate; there was no promise of tomorrow for any of them.

Lips fused they stumbled towards the nearest bedroom, tumbling onto Steve's bed as they moved together frantically. Big hands tugging off the suit Tony hadn't managed to change out of yet, the darkened room filling with blue glow.

Kiss swollen lips moved to lavish attention on the scar tissue around the metal, making the man shudder. Gasping he tugged off the bigger man's t-shirt needing to feel that warm, taught skin against his own.

"I need you," Tony managed against beautiful lips, shuddering at the vulnerability of the statement. Hands shaking as tried unsuccessfully to get his own belt off, normally clever fingers refusing to co-operate.

Steve seemed to understand, carefully freeing him of the belt pushing rumpled dress slacks down slender hips, before tossing aside his own jeans. Clad only in their underwear they lay tangled together grinding slowly. Tony a drowning man clasping the last lifeline he had.

Those hands where on his hips again hesitating, until the shorter man arched against him begging. The final layer between them shed, as they pressed from lips to ankles. The genius was loosing his mind. He couldn't voice his inner turmoil, but he never wanted anything so desperately as he did to be with the man.

Steve ran curious hands across smooth planes of muscle, content to take it slow. His lover seemed to have other ideas. Pulling away Tony rolled to the beside table frantically looking for something, anything to use for lube, grabbing a tube of hand cream he rolled back blue eyes regarding him curious and lust filled; Tony wasn't going to explain he was going to show.

He kissed along that strong chest moving lower, looking up at the passion flushed Steve through thick lashes as he licked his straining erection very deliberately. Teasing a little more before swallowing as much as he could moaning around the substantial mouthful.

"Tony!" the other man gasped reaching a big hand out to running through dark hair, as he tried to refrain from bucking into the wet mouth. Mouthing his soon to be lover, Tony slicked up his own fingers reaching to slide them inside himself, working quickly, as he sucked expertly. Shuddering in anticipation, he wanted to feel him, every inch of him, alive and with him.

Almost sobbing with his need Tony was letting the heavy rod fall from his lips moving quickly to straddle those muscular hips; bracing against the strong chest he impaled himself without preamble.

Steve bit his lip, steadying the other man's hips as Tony paused face somewhere between pleasure and pain, as he panted heavily. "Steve," he breathed rocking ever so slightly, shivering at the sensation.

Stretched almost beyond capacity, he could feel Steve acutely, their heart beats beginning to sync. He moved again, the pain receding, leaning forward he was kissing the blond hungrily as they rocked together, finding a slow steady rhythm. Steve wrapped his arms around his lover tightly, rolling them he moved between Tony's legs swallowing every muttered word, gasp, and groan.

Neither was sure how long they moved, it could have been hours or seconds, as they rocked in a rhythm as old as time itself. Tony's mind was long gone, all he could do was feel, the voices leaving him blessedly alone as his world narrowed to only Steve moving in him with maddening slowness.

Sweat slicked their bodies, as his painfully hard cock rubbed between them, providing a delicious friction. Steve shifted a little, his next thrust sending a fission of intense pleasure racing across his spine, he cried out breathily, "Steve!" he thrust again, Tony tightening impossibly around him.

Hitting that sweet spot again and again, Tony bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he spilled between the hot, and fast. His orgasm trembling through his body. With a couple more erratic thrusts Steve was following him over the edge.

Collapsing together they rode out the last of their pleasure, as they lay together in a sweaty, sticky mess. Steve pressed against the cool metal of his newfound lovers chest, a rough well-worn hand gently running through his hair and down the strong back. They said nothing for long moments neither wanting to break the silence.

Tony's mind was once more buzzing, never ceaseless thought turning over, worrying about the next few days. What if Steve died? What if he failed? He'd seen the results of his character failings and hoped to god that he was going to make it through this.

He kissed sweaty blonde hair softly, closing tired eyes, "I love you," murmured, his chest tightening and constricting as he bared his soul.

Steve shifted slightly to look at him tenderly, "I love you too Tony Stark."

-#-#-#-

A floor above them in the darkened room, a man from the future watched the storm roll across the city, lightning crackling through the sky seconds before rain began to pelt the windows. Dark save for his own blue glow he watched the fury of Mother Nature with awe. Storms where few and far between in his nuclear damaged sky.

For once his mind was still and silent as he held a small device, not larger then a cell phone, gently in his hand.

"_Are you really going to go through with it?" _the voice in his mind asked, dead eyes watching him closely.

"Yes." He said without hesitation, the conviction ringing in his tone. Slowly he turned to look at his silent companion, "You've followed me this far…" he said softly. Dark eyes searching those lifeless depths.

"_I'll follow you until the end Tony." _


	11. Been waiting on him a long time

Author's Note: As promised the conclusion to this one, have tissues prepared I'm sorry! But it is sort of bitterly sweet. Thank you everyone for reading and sticking with me. This one was sort of a odd ball one to write but hopefully I got what I wanted to say! So enjoy the conclusion.

Redemption

Chapter 11 - Been waiting on him a long time

"What are you doing? Stark?!" The voice was distant, faraway, and completely meaningless as he looked upwards into the vast gaping hole in the sky. The terrifying maw looming larger and larger, still he stood tall as the world disintegrated into panicked chaos around him.

As everyone else fled for safety a single lone figure in the black and silver metal armor, stood motionless. A familiar iconic shield on his back, now tarnished, and faded with age. He made no move get away, staring calmly upwards towards inevitable death.

It had all happened so fast, the gathering storm over the city erupting violently. A large gaping hole in the worlds that was meant to bring about the end of days. It had occurred exactly as he had predicted, down to the minute.

Only he hadn't told the Avengers the entirety of it.

Quietly he had suited up; slowly flying to stand on the building directly under where he knew the storm was going to break. "Stark get out of there!" the voices in his helmet were yelling, pointless noise. His entire being focused on the space above him, the gaping black opened wider.

-#-#-#-

"What the hell was he thinking?" Clint yelled through the link as they flew at top speed towards the figure. Stark looked like he was going to take on the entire invasion himself. The others grew grimly quiet, as they approached getting their first sickening look at what was to come.

A crackle of static broke sharply across the comm link, the voice so different yet so familiar. Raspy and low, "Are you with me love?" the question so quite and tender it heartbreaking, Steve felt his breath hitch in his chest.

All eyes on the solitary man in the heart of the storm. The comm crackled again with static hissing as if it was malfunctioning. Yet under the back feed very quietly they heard another voice; one they knew all to well.

"_To hell and back,"_ it was Steve Rogers.

"I'm seeing double," Tony landed next to his lover heavily, trying to reconcile his mind to what his eyes where telling him. Stark wasn't standing alone anymore. Beside him, almost hazy and indistinct, was a man in a very distinctive suit. Only the red, white and blue was covered in blood, dark gaping holes that could only be massive wounds visible on the back of his costume.

Steve opened and closed his mouth several times, but no sound came out.

-#-#-#-

The portal was open now, he could see them beginning to crawl outwards. Stark tightened his hand around the small device up, taking a deep breath he pressed several buttons watching as the timer began to tick down.

Looking upwards he took off straight into the portal. Pushing higher he made directly for the main ship, that ever-present voice in his head. _"I'm with you love."_

Clenching his jaw he put all power to his thrusters, the large warship growing larger in his field of vision baring down on him. Tasting blood he hurled the device at the hull of the beast flipping out of the way as several smaller ships took exception to him.

Turning he began falling back through space a smile curling his lips as he plummeted towards Earth. An ironic sense of déjà-vu pulling at him. In his head he counted down, "Showtime…" he muttered, a scant second before the yellow and red explosion engulfed the war machine.

Laughing then he closed his eyes stretching his arms outwards as the blast rippled through him.

-#-#-#-

The Avengers stood uncomprehending upwards at the spot where the dark metal figure had disappeared. Tony swallowing thickly remembering, Christ it had seemed like yesterday he'd flown that nuke.

They couldn't see Stark, but the could see the enemy coming. Each crouched hands tightening around weapons as they readied for battle. Steve was all business working through a strategy as they approached, preparing for a hard fought siege.

When the explosion threw all his plans to hell.

Shocked they watched as no more then a dozen or so small vessels made it through before the large ship ponderously approaching dissolved in a ball of fire. The ominous portal in the sky disappearing instantly.

"Holy shit…" Clint breathed, as the few attackers disoriented and confused by the sudden turn of events seemed to hesitate.

"Well let's deal with these guys," Steve said softly managing to collect himself.

Tony hesitated a moment, "Steve I'm going to see if he made it through," he spoke softly, his voice saying he was not all that optimistic about the chances.

"We got this Cap, you go too…" the Black Widow was already moving Hulk, Thor, and Clint hot on her heels.

Without a word they were off; Iron Man flying the perimeter of the blast radius, carefully checking from above, as Steve worked from the ground up.

"Anything?" Tony asked, Steve replying in a negative. The Cap slowly beginning to think that perhaps the man hadn't made it back through, hesitated when something caught the corner of his eye.

Turning quick ready to fight, he paused lowering his shield cautiously, a shadowy figure wavering several feet away. Raising his shield again, he carefully approached but whatever it was seemed to grow more insubstantial as he approached.

Beginning to think it was some sort of trick of the light he was turning to resume his search when he heard the small moan. He paused ears straining; it came again, faint, barely there, but discernable.

Quickly he was amongst the rubble of the collapsed building, "Stark?" He called, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. The noise was fainter this time, but Steve had finally spotted the battered figure.

"Stark! Tony I found him," he called over the comm, hurrying to the man's side. It took the soldier a moment to realize why the man was moaning. A large iron bar jutting through his chest very near where his heart would be.

"We need medical," he said shakily, falling to his knees beside the man. Carefully looking for a way to remove the helmet, finally just using a tear in the metal to pull it the rest of the way off.

The familiar scarred face was deathly pale, as he panted breathing shallowly. Blood trickling from the corner of his mouth a startling contrast to his gray complexion. "Stark? You with me?" he asked gently reaching out to touch that beloved face.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, the glowing red orb whirring as he painfully turning to the big blond beside him. The blue glow in his chest flickering weakly, "Steve…" he murmured, that normally sharp gaze hazy and unfocused.

"I'm here," he said softly taking a metal hand in his own.

His eyes closed, before struggling to open again, "…did…it…" he wheezed, chest hitching as he struggled to breath around the metal bar no doubt running through his lung.

"You did, you saved the us," Steve confirmed, "Why Stark? Why didn't you wait?" He couldn't help it, why had the man done something so foolish? It had been a suicide mission.

The pale, scarred lips pulled in a smallest of smiles, "Make things right."

He coughed then, the wheeze getting worse, chest pumping hard trying to work. "Steve!" Tony landed beside them tugging his helmet loose, "Ah Christ…" his face grew grim as he saw the metal bar pinning the man to the ground. Red flowing across the concrete below him.

"S'ok…alright," Stark managed, eyes drifting closed again. He squeezed Steve's hand in his tightly, gasping, gurgling as his chest filled. Steve held him back just as tightly, tears gathering in his eyes.

He could feel Tony pressing close to him, as the man who saved them all gasped wetly one last time before his chest stilled. The flicker fading out completely. The tears fell then as Tony, his Tony, held him tight.

"_I'll take it from here,"_ they started, looking up as a man crouched opposite the now lifeless body of Stark. Steve shocked to find himself looking into his own eyes, cloudy and lifeless. He jerked back into Tony, who was staring steadily at the apparition before them.

It was Steve, Captain America, or at least at one time it had been; before the three large gaping wounds in his chest had no doubt killed him.

"_Tony..." _the man said looking at the dead man pinned by the bar, reaching out he touched him briefly. The pair watched detached as the body disappeared, the iron bar remained.

"_Thank you," _the dead man said standing slowly turning to look towards a figure standing a few feet away, Steve and Tony turning as well.

"_Been waiting on him a long time," _the dead Cap grinned at them.

Steve finally managed to find his voice, "It was you wasn't it? The one he was always talking to you."

The dead man shrugged, _"Perhaps, good bye Tony and Steve…he gave us a second chance, don't waste it." _Without another word he turned walking towards the waiting other. As they watched the pair clasped hands before fading out completely; leaving them alone amid the rubble once more.

Tony exhaled; it felt like he'd been holding his breath for hours. "I'm not sure what just happened…but after the last couple weeks I'm willing to believe in the impossible," he mumbled

Steve nodded slowly in agreement.

-#-#-#-

"It feels like it was some sort of dream," Steve mumbled, finally speaking for the first time since they had left the ruins. Tony hadn't forced him, he himself still trying to come to terms with what had transpired.

It wasn't everyday your future self showed up to save the world, and a dead Captain America talked to you. The pair where currently cuddled together in Tony's bed the TV playing softly in the back ground as Steve lay with his head on his chest.

"I know what you mean," he mumbled running callused fingers through blond locks.

"Do you think we changed the future?" Steve asked hesitantly, giving voice to his true fear. Thinking of the things Stark had told him, of all the horrors that lay ahead.

Tony was silent a long moment, "I'm not sure if we can fully. Everything we do impacts our choices and decisions. Fate, destiny, cosmic interference, whatever you call it, argues that what will be will be and we can do nothing to change it."

Steve was looking at him now, face solemn, drawn and worried. "What I do know, is he saved you. Gave us a fighting chance, and I hope to God wherever he is…he finally found the same happiness I have."

Steve was smiling softly, beautifully, "Never knew you where such a romantic."

Tony shrugged pulling him in for a sweet kiss, "Only for you." They kissed again, loosing themselves in one another, the future unknown save one simple truth, whatever it brought he would have Steve.

Tony Stark had found his redemption, and he was not going to waste it.

End. 


End file.
